Naruto finally breaks
by Romez
Summary: Death and destruction, these are the things Konoha brought upon itself when it treated its savior as demon. Not being able to take anymore, Naruto finally snaps, but before his chaos, he enlists help from his friends. NaruHina.
1. He finally loses it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Thoughts_

Speaking

**Kyuubi**

Naruto-

Naruto was standing on the Hokage monument, directly on top of the Yondaime's head. He stared at the village below him, his home….or was it? He was never treated with Respect even after he had brought Sasuke back, fact, they seemd really angry at him because he brought back their "precious" Sasuke back injured. After Sakura had finally started dating Sasuke, she had completely ignored Naruto.

Naruto let the tears he had been holding in for a while slide down his eyes. His normal deep and blue caring eyes were now void of life, instead were replaced by anger, anger at being yelled at, beaten within an inch of his life, angered that no one had ever cared for him. He had vowed to protect the city as the Hokage, but no one cared about him so what was the point?

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO BE NOTICED, TO BE CARED FOR AND MAYBE LOVED, BUT ALL YOU EVER SAW ME AS WAS A DEMON!!" screamed Naruto as hot tears rand down his face. He then cupped his face with his hands and started shaking slightly at the amount of anger with him. "WHY DAMNIT WHY?!?!" he continued asking.

Hinata-

Behind the trees not far behind Naruto stood a certain timid Hyuuga Heiress. "Naruto-kun, that's not true, I have always loved you. I just never had any courage to tell you" said the lavender-eyed girl just above a whisper. Of course, since she was far away, Naruto couldn't hear this. _All right, this time, I'm going to confess, I really will!_ Thought a now brave Hyuuga.

Then Hinata something that made her gasp, Naruto….. had let himself fall of the Hokage monument. "NOOOOO!" screamed a now panick-stricken Hinata. "Narutoooo!!" she screamed to no avail.

Naruto-

_Huh? Sounded like someone said my name_ he thought calmly as he continued his 500 meter fall head first _maybe someone actually cares about me? Nah_ just then, for Naruto, time seemed to slow down and he was back in the sewers from when he first met the Kyuubi

"**Hey kit, I know you're angry. How would you like to get some revenge?"** asked the Kyuubi with a sinister smirk.

Naruto pondered about this, whether it was because he was angry or because there wasn't enough data, the pros (for killing) outweighed the cons (against killing). "Sure, on one condition, if you take over my body, I would still like control when I want to like if I'm talking to someone." Said Naruto, formulating what he would say to his "friends" when he gets back.

"**Deal" **said Kyuubi with a smile across its face. Thought Kyuubi was a demon, he was still an honorable demon.

Just then, Naruto got back to reality and he was just 20 meters off the ground and just as he was about to collide with the ground, he flipped in the hair so that his feet were facing the ground and forced most of his blue chakra into his legs to cushion the impact. What was left was a 10 meter crater and half-demon Naruto. The seal was still in place which prevented from full control for the Kyuubi. _**Now it's my turn, I remember why I attacked the village ago, they were all so close-minded humans. Naruto will get his revenge**_ thought the Kyuubi.

Hinata-

Hinata looked down with her Byakugen to see any trace of Naruto until she noticed that Naruto had ran off to the village, but something was different about him. He had red chakra instead of his normal blue chakra. _I hope nothing's happened to him_ thought Hinata worriedly. Then she ran off after Naruto though she was nowhere near as fast as Naruto in his 1-tailed state.

Naruto-

Once he had made inside the village, the villages started yelling and screaming "Demon brat" or "Go away monster", they didn't notice his claws and his red-slitted eyes that were filled with bloodlust. "You know, if I am the Kyuubi that attacked so long ago and nearly destroyed the village, why are you mocking me?" Naruto said in a menacing voice.

Just then, the villagers saw the sky turn red and the clouds gray and they all felts something was wrong, they felt a disturbance, and that disturbance seemed to be coming from Naruto. For once in their lives, instead of screaming at the demon-vessel, they were quiet, quiet with fear of what he might do. They were all hoping that he wouldn't do anything, that he would just go and have his Ramen. Just then, Naruto let out a scream that sent chills up the villagers' spines and Naruto then grabbed a villager with his chakra tail and cut him in half with it. The villagers were to shocked to scream, move, or do anything. This was a perfect opportunity for Naruto and he started killing the villagers by slicing them up, ripping of their heads from their torsos or using his tail to rip apart their limbs.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! YOU BASTARDS!" and the last part, he let out a howl this time, a very menacing how that promised death and destruction. Naruto then went through a serious of hand-seals that he had learned from Rock village in his travels with Jiraiya. "Assimilated Rock Blizzard!" Naruto screamed as the Jutsu took place. All the rocks, stones, gravel in the near vicinity seemed to lift up high into the sky and then, like a blizzard, all of it came down tearing down buildings, breaking up roads and Naruto's favorite, killing people.

The rock hail that came down.landed on a few unfortunate villagers and Naruto could see their skulls smash ope and see their blood oozing out once they landed on the floor. Naruto smiled at this, he was finally giving them what they deserved. Many bodies lay littered in what was left of that street in Konoha. He still had a whole lot more to go and a whole lot more enjoyment.

He came up to another part of the village and saw the people running from him "Oh now you don't. Rasengan!" and with that, he went through 3 people tearing them apart and blood, body parts, and other things wet flying splattering over the pavement and buildings.

"Chishi Kuenai 1" Yelled Naruto as just then, a mechanical hand came from a portal that seemed to materialize out nowhere. That hand then came down on a few unlucky villagers and crushed them all to death. Naruto could hear the sweet sounds of screaming, bones crunching and he could smell the sweet taste of blood and death. "This will turning out to be a lovely day after all" Naruto said to no one in particular.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura. Naruto just turned around casually his tail swinging in a happy manner. "Yo" replied Naruto.

"What the hell do you think you're DOING? I'm sorry Naruto but I'm going to have to stop you." And with that Sakura jumped towards Naruto with a chakra enchanced punc aimed directly at his head, to kill. Naruto just seemed to see her in slow motion and easily caught her had and used the momentum to throw her into the building right behind him. As the building fell on top of Sakura, Naruto said bitterly "All I ever wanted was to protect you, maybe even be your boyfriend, but you were too infatuated with that Uchiha-teme to realize what I'd go through for you".

Sakura then got up from the pile and said "Naruto, you'll pay for making fun of Sasuke-kun! Is this why you're doing this? All because you're jealous"

Naruto grew more infuriated at her ignorance to the fact of how lonely he was most of his life and that the villagers would always beat him up or abuse him in some way. "Shut up you stupid bitch, you have no fucking Idea what I've been through! Shut up and go to hell!" yelled Naruto as he went through a series of hand seals and yelled "Doton: Doryū Taiga2" and then the ground beneath Sakura turned into mud and she sank and right before she was half-way down, it hardened.

Naruto then slowly walked up and said in a quiet voice "Goodbye Sakura-_teme_" he emphasized the "teme" part and started making a Rasengan. "N-Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Sakura in a worried tone.

"Nothing, just going to kill you." Naruto said as he smirked, Sakura then looked on in horror as the blue sphere started getting closer to her face. The sphere collided into her face and tore her head into shreds with tuffets of blood-stained pink hair scattered all over the already-bloodied pavement.

"Finally, now onto the rest of the village" then, Naruto grew another tail of pure chakra and gained even more powerful.

"_**You're doing a beautiful job kit. Makes me proud that you're my container"**_thought the Kyuubi.

1: It means "Cunning Topography" and what it does is materialize a giant metallic hand from another dimension and uses it to dig trenches. Naruto on the other hand, just uses it to kill the villagers by squashing them to death.

2: It means "Earth flow river" and basically turns the ground underneath the opponent into mud and Naruto cancels the technique half-ways so Sakura gets trapped there.

This is my first fic ever, tell me what you guys think of it ok? For all you Sakura haters, aren't you glad that she dies first? Please review and tell me If I need to add anything. I need a few ideas to continue this story!


	2. Dream?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Talking

_Thought_

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi thought**_

Other facts: 3 feet are in a meter. I think this might be a really long chapter, and I might make a few mistakes.

Naruto was enjoying killing the villagers. It had been left him more at peace with himself than the time he talked to Hinata. _I wonder where Hinata-chan is by the way, I haven't seen her the entire time, now that I think about it, I haven't seen any Shinobi besides Sakura and she's dead_ thought a now confused Naruto.

Just then, he heard someone's voice say "Naruto". Naruto turned around and he saw… no one. The voice repeated itself with a little more force. Naruto thought that the voice sounded familiar and then he realized that everything was turning black slowly. His vision started getting blurrier and blurrier also until it felt like he had fainted.

Sakura-

"Naruto" she said at first, trying to get the blonde-nin to wake up. "Naruto" she said a little bit louder, hoping that that would wake him up. "Naruto you better wake up before I smack you across the head!" She finally yelled because she was getting tired of this. Just then, Naruto woke up, seemingly confused. He seemed to look around and once he was done, he seemed to have a disappointed look on his face.

Naruto-

"Where am I?" asked the confused nin. He was looking at his hands, clothes, and hair. He noted that there wasn't any blood or anything and it wasn't until a few moments that passed by that he noticed that Sakura was alive so he bluntly asked "Sakura, I thought you were dead!"

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto? We were training and you were being a baka and so I hit you in the back of the head and you got knocked unconscious. Why would I be dead?" asked a ticked off Sakura.

This was it, Naruto finally had enough of this and with all his might in her stomach and sent Sakura flying back 4 meters in which while she was in the air, she made a turn and landed on her feet, but not without coughing up blood first. Naruto smirked at this, finally, he could send a little of the pain Sakura had given him back to her. "What the hell Naruto? What was that for?!?!" Said a now angered Sakura.

"I did this because I hate you, I'm extremely tired of you hitting me for no good reason when all I tried to do was be kind to you. One things for sure, you deserve to be with Sasuke because you're both arrogant bastards who care about no one else." Naruto said with venom laced in his words."

Sakura was astonished at what Naruto had said, since when was Naruto smart enough to defend himself? "Naruto, is that why you attacked me, because I'm with Sasuke and not you, you hit me because you were jealous that I'm with Sasuke-kun and not you?" Sakura asked, pretty sure that that was the reason Naruto had hit her.

Naruto thought a moment, this seemed oddly familiar, then he remembered his dream and what he had done to the villagers and Sakura. Instead of feeling remorse or guilt, he felt… glad. Glad that he had done that, glad that finally his problems would be solved, glad that Sakura wasn't there anymore. He also thought back to when he thought about Hinata and what made him add that "chan" suffix to the end of her name. Maybe she meant more to him than he thought. He realized just then that Hinata was the only person worth talking to, only person who would understand, only person who actually never threatened Naruto or hated him. He felt a strange emotion welling inside of him, it felt like he was longing for Hinata, he saw those pretty eyes, that long Lavender hair and even though she tried hiding it, he could see that she had the perfect body, all the curves in all the right places. Naruto seemed to be out of it so Sakura took this opportunity to try to slap him across the face for hitting her. Just as she was about to hit him, Naruto's reflexes and training came back to him and he stopped Sakura's slap with the back of his left hand, grabbed it, twisted it and gave an uppercut that sent Sakura flying 7 feet in the air. Then in a fast flurry he made a couple of hand signs and used to "Body flicker technique" to teleport above Sakura. He then started going down while Sakura was still heading upwards from the momentum and his leg caught Sakura in the stomach. He kept kicking her in the air until she finally crashed to the ground and made a small crater. She then started coughing up as she got up and Naruto formed a few more seals and said "Doton: Doryū Taiga (1)" and Sakura sank in the mud halfway before it hardened therefore trapping her. Naruto smirked, this was going exactly as his dream went, except he hadn't killed the villagers yet, but he would get to that soon enough.

Ino-

Ino had been walking by the training grounds to ask Sakura if she wanted to go catch some lunch or something. She had just arrived at the training grounds when she heard Nartuo say "I did this because I hate you, I'm extremely tired of you hitting me for no good reason when all I tried to do was be kind to you. One things for sure, you deserve to be with Sasuke because you're both arrogant bastards who care about no one else." And then after wards she saw Naruto started hitting Sakura in the air and before Naruto was finished, she hurried off the get Tsunade. She then noticed that the sky seemed to be turning red, though it was still mostly blue, it was getting there. She felt a chill go up her spine as she sensed that something wrong was about to occur. She then reached Tsunade's office in record time and blurted out "Tsunade! Tsunade! I think Sakura needs help! She's under attack!"

"Whose attacking her and from what village?" she immediately asked as she used her hand to make a slight movement to signal 3 ANBU guards to go find and protect Sakura. "You won't believe this, it's Naruto! I heard Naruto say that he was going it because he hated her, he hated the fact that all he ever did was treat her nicely and that after all that, she chose to be with Sasuke instead. I think he's jealous, but he might hurt her if we don't do something about it!" replied Ino frantically.

Tsunade stared in shock, she couldn't believe this, or maybe she could. After all, she had seen what Naruto had gone through and heard stories from other people who have been around Naruto about how rough and lonely his childhood was. Tsunade thought that it was a miracle that he hadn't broken sooner. She finally decided to go find Naruto and with that she said "Come one Ino, tell me where they are!" and with that, they left towards the spot where Ino last saw Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto-

"What are you going to do Naruto? It's not like you're going to kill me." Said Sakura in a menacing voice, yet, she was the on that was trapped ironically.

Naruto smirked evily and said "You would like to think that I could kill you right?" and with that, he pulled out a kunai and took the blade and slid it across her face with the edge and traced the Uzumaki spiral on her cheek. "This mark I'm giving you, will signify that you are going to die by my hands, I could just kill you off now, but I want you're death to be slow and painful."

Just as he was finished, 3 ANBU came and ordered "Uzumaki Naruto, stop what you are doing. We will use lethal force if you if necee-" and before he could finish, one of Naruto's clones he had made while they were being distracted came up behind the ANBU guard and tore through his body with the Rasengan. The inside of the guard seemed to go with the swirl of Rasengan and all his organs seemed to be spewing out in a circular motion until half of his body was torn away. "ANBU, what a joke." Said the Naruto who was still standing next to the mud-encased Sakura. Just then, an ANBU guard came up behind Naruto and stabbed Naruto in the back therefore killing him, if it was really Naruto. Just then, that Naruto erupted into a puff of smoke and the ANBU was at a loss of balance because of the sudden shift in weight which gave Naruto just enough time jump from the tree branch he had been on and cut off the ANBU's head.

"Really, just pathetic, you guys need more training." Said Naruto with a dark smile. The remaining ANBU guard then took of his dog mask and it revealed to be none other than the copy-cat ninja himself. "These were my best men Naruto, and you defeated them like they were nothing, you really have grown stronger. Sad to say, it's against the law for a Konoha citizen to kill another Konoha citizen and the punishment is death. So Naruto, are you ready for you death?" asked a seemingly bored Kakashi.

"Bring it." And right when he had finished his sentence, Kakashi lifted the part of his mask the covered his left eye to reveal the Sharingan. Before Naruto had time to register the action Kakashi went through a series of seals and said "Suiton: Kaihōdan (2)" and with that, he took a deep breath and spewed out a lot of water. This confused Naruto since Kakashi was wearing a mask, how could he spit out water? He would ponder that later and for the mean time, he dodged the attack. Just as he was about to say something sarcastic, he felt his mind go numb and found himself at the entrance of the Kyuubi's cage.

"**Hey kit, how about this. I let you use my chakra, if you promise to kill the villagers. You get full control and all. I saw you're dreams, I was amazed at how much raw angered you had. It could very well rival my own" and the Kyuubi let out a sinister chuckle afterwards.**

"Is there any downs to this deal?"

"**Nope, just kill as many villagers as you can and spare Hinata, she might make a good mate for the future ruler of Konoha." Kyuubi grinned as he saw the blonde have a shocked look on his face.**

"Hinata, I… I… I will kill your father for mistreating you! Then, we can be together! Kyuubi, it's a deal!" Naruto said rather glad that for once, the Kyuubi hadn't asked anything in return. _Yes, Hinata, I will protect you. You are the one precious person who understands me, who probably cares about me. Hinata, I love you._

With that said and done, he had returned to his world but not before facing a huge vortex of water that seemed to be coming towards him. His reactions were too late and he was engulfed by the vortex. Just then, Tsunade came and ordered Kakashi not to kill him. She wanted to talk to Naruto about his actions first before they came to a conclusion. Ino had been trying to dig Sakura out, but Sakura had remembered she had super-human strength and just ripped herself from the ground.

Naruto was still in the vortex of water spinning around and around until he realized. _Wait a minute, I never dispelled my kage bunshin that killed the first ANBU guard!_ And with that, he sent a thought out to the bunshin to create more bunshins and distract Kakashi. He had never made a kage bunshin make a kage bunshin, but hopefully, it would work. So clone 1 made 3 more clones and started going towards Kakashi who was busy trying to control the vortex with Naruto in it. It wasn't until it was too late that the silver-haired Jounin realized there was someone behind him. He heard the beginning of Naruto's combo. "U" said the first clone Kakashi in the legs causing him to buckle. "zu" said the second clone kicking Kakashi in the air. "ma" said the third clone kicking Kakashi higher in the air, the vortex then dispelled leaving a Naruto high in the air, but he angled his body so that he was heading towards Kakashi. "ki" said the fourth clone as he kicked Kakashi higher in the air. After all of this, the Clones dispelled due to lack of chakra. Naruto didn't need them though, he then came down at Kakashi at 45 m.p.h and punched him in the face.

This caused Kakashi to spiral to the ground and when he finally crashed, smoke covered Naruto's view. When it cleared and Naruto had landed, it revealed a log in the crater where Kakashi should've been. _Damn, a Kawari, when did he manage to do that?_ Asked naruto in his head. Just then, he felt a prescience behind him and turned around just in time to catch Kakashi's punch. Using the momentum from the catch, he tried to slam Kakashi into a tree, but the silver-haired nin was too experienced for that maneuver and simply ran pushed off the tree and slammed his fists into Naruto which in turn, sent Naruto flying 2 meters back. _Wait a minute, how come no one else is attacking… oh shit_ and oh shit it was. With him being distracted Sakura and Tsunade used their super-human strength to grab each of Naruto's arms. Ino then used charka enhanced rope to tie up Naruto's arms and legs. Kakashi just came up to him and tapped him in the forehead shooting chakra into his head rendering Naruto unconscious.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to take him to the Hokage tower, make sure he's tied up good so he doesn't escape. I have a few questions that I need to ask him." Asked Tsunade in a serious tone for once.

The others just nodded and followed Tsunade while Kakashi was carrying Naruto's limp body.

Doton: Doryū Taiga: Mud flow river. Basically turns the ground beneath the opponent into mud.

Suiton: Kaihōdan: Basically, the user spits out water, like Ganmabuta usings his water missile. He/she can control the flow of water and combine it with other water Jutsus. I'm guessing this comes in handy in the desert when you're thirsty. Although, would you really drink water that came out of a person's mouth?

Review! What did you guys think? Kinda long huh? People wanted my chapters to be longer so I did. Any criticism is welcome as long as it's not too bad, this is my first fanfic.


	3. Confessions

Disclamier: I'm hungry, and I don't own Naruto.

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

Naruto woke up groggily to Tsunade's face being a mere 4 inches away from his face. "What the hell Baa-chan?!?! Are you trying to rape me?" Naruto said while grimacing, just the thought sent shivers down his spine, and not the good kind. Even though she looked 20, Tsunade was in fact, 52.

One could clearly see a vein pop up on her forehead in clear annoyance of the accusation. Since she was a person who got angry easily, she punched Naruto who was tied to a chair with chakra enhanced rope. _Damnit Baa-chan, if it wasn't for the fact that you lost people who were close to you, I would kil you also_ thought Naruto angrily. Tsunade then turned and went to her desk and sat on it, still facing Naruto.

"Now Naruto, why were you attacking Sakura? If you don't answer, I'll let Anko do anything she wants to you." As if on cue, Anko pulled out a kunai and licked the sharp edge, how she didn't cut her tongue, Naruto did not know. Naruto wasn't fazed though, he had a plan brewing in his mind. _I got it, they will leave the room so Anko can 'interrogate' me and since she isn't near my level, I should be able to handle her easily _thought Naruto. Apparently, the orange-clad ninja isn't as stupid as people think he is.

"Now why would I tell you Baa-chan? You never treated me with respect, never thought I was valuable, and you would always hit me!" said a Naruto whose temper was steadily rising. One thing he learned to do with the Kyuubi's chakra was that he could control which parts of his body would transform. Right now, he had claws, but since they were covered by rope, no one saw. He was preparing to cut the chakra enchanced rope with his claws.

"Naruto please, I know you've had a rough childhood, but that's no reason to attack poor Sakura." Tsunade stated, unaware of Naruto's true childhood.

"'Rough childhood'? You think it was just 'rough'? It was fucking tortue! I would get beat up, cut, bruised and nearly killed, and you call that 'rough'? You know, there's one person inside this room who contributed to me being in one of those near-death states." Just then, he turned his head to the right and started at Kakashi accusingly.

This shocked everyone in the room except Kakashi who was just standing there idly as if nothing important was going on right now. If he wasn't wearing a mask you could see him… smirk. He was smirking because that's when he had first tested his lightning blade technique on anything, or anyone for that matter. Since it wasn't perfected and he didn't have as much chakra then, all it did to 6 year-old Naruto was give him 2nd degree burns all over his chest. The fact that he didn't die even though he already had 2 kunais in his left arm, a cut from a sword going along his back and partly cracked skull is a miracle.

Naruto just shook his head as if trying to get rid of the memory. All the people in the room except Anko glared at Kakashi for doing this. Weird, especially if Sakura didn't care about Naruto and Ino doesn't even know Naruto well huh? Kakashi just casually shrugged and said "What? I just needed a test subject for when I first created that jutsu."

The fact that he said this so calmly sickened Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunae had to do her duty though; it was a crime to attack another Konoha citizen without reason. She regretted telling him this though. "I'm sorry Naruto, but we're going to have to take you to the interrogation chamber to try and figure out you motives." She nodded towards Sakura who picked up Naruto, chair and all, and carried him off towards an underground chamber. Well, she actually lifted him but that's beside the point.

Once there, Tsunade ordered Ino to stay just in case Ino had to go into Naruto's mind and pry out the information, little did she know, that in doing so, it would lead to her death. **(A/N: I hate Ino, that's why she's going to die first)**.

Once everyone except Ino and Anko left, Anko began her torture/interrogation by… taking of her trench coat and revealing her breasts which were covered by see-through mesh. This delayed Naruto from proceeding with his plans and felt a warm sensation coursing through his body. "Hey hot stuff" Anko said as she walked toward him, swaying her hips and smiling seductively. "I'll let you in on a secret if you tell me yours" She then sat on Naruto's lap rubbing his ground with her left hand and pushing Naruto's head into her breasts with her right hand. Naruto seemed to melt at the soft feel of Anko's breasts. He watned to lick them.

Before he could lick them, Anko leaned back then leaned forward and whispered in his ear in a seductive voice "Please?" and then licked his earlobe while still rubbing his groin trying to get Naruto turned on. Was in too much of a shock to do anything, even his dick was confused and was wondering what to do.

Anko then leaned back to make him have a good look at her breasts, then she leaned forward again towards his ear and said "Fine, I'll start" Anko then tilted his head down and Anko lifter her orange skirt "I don't wear any underwear." All Naruto could do was stare at her marvelously shaved pussy and felt his soldier begin to harden.

"You like that don't you?" asked Anko seductively as she noticed the bulge in Naruto's pants getting bigger.

She then scooted up and put her womanhood on his bulge and moaned just to mess with his head, or was she? Naruto then thought of Hinata and how she would be disappointed in him if he let himself be manipulated like this. Naruto thought that Hinata wouldn't talk to him if he let his virginity go like this. He then noticed that he loved Hinata. With that in mind, Naruto ripped through the ropes using his claws and grabbed Anko by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

Ino-

Ino was thoroughly schoked by the tactics Anko was using, but she came back to reality when she saw Naruto break free from the ropes. She then went through a series of seals and said "Mind capture Jutsu!" and her body went limp as her mind went into Naruto's head. Instead of seeing Naruto or his thoughts, she was in a cage. A HUGE cage. The thing is, she seemed to be inside of the cage. "Hello?" Ino asked, but she only heard her echo. So she decided to go deeper into the cage in which it also got darker the deeper she went inside. She then felt what she thought was a bucket of sticky water hit her head.

She then looked up, but saw blood red eyes staring back at her. The she saw an array of sharp teeth, which were 4 feet long each, come out of nowhere. Ino started shaking terribly as a massive wave of bloodlust swept over her, dazing her. "Finally, my first meal in 16 years." Said the monster and all Ino could do was scream as a gigantic mout covered her body and with a sickening crunch, her life ended. _**Note to self**_ thought the Kyuubi with a disgusted look on its face _**Never eat skinny ones, they taste horrible and have no meat in them, this one tasted like flowers.**_

Naruto-

Just as Naruto was about to Rasengan Anko, Anko said "Wait Naruto, I wasn't really trying to tortue you or anything, I really did want you. I could tell that you hate the villagers and that you want to kill them, well, so do I. You and I have something in common and that turned me on." Naruto then looked into her eyes and saw… that she was telling the truth. She really did hate the villagers. Naruto couldn't figure out why so she let Anko down softly and asked "Why do you hate the villagers?"

Anko then seemed to sadden at the though but continued "Well, when I was younger, I was the apprentice of Orochimaru. I won't go into details but let's say this, we arrived at Konoha, he failed at his mission, he left me here to die. Then the the 3rd Hokage came and rescued me and raised me. Sadly, none of the villagers trusted me and they all thought that I was still with Orochimaru and they only way I've been able to get anything out of my life was by torturing other people." With that finished, Naruto's eyes seemed to soften toward Anko. Then Anko asked abruptly "Do you think, that when you start killing the villagers, that I could join you? And if we're done, that we could have sex, you really turn me on"

All poor Naruto could do was blush, but he managed to say "Sorry Anko, you're going to have to talk to Hinata-chan about that, she's the only girl who I'm going to give my virginity to." Anko sighed but what surprised Naruto the most is that he grabbed his hands and made him squeeze her breast. After this sudden action she just said "That helped me, that way I wouldn't try to rape you, but I'll be sure to ask Hinata, maybe we could have a threesome?" with that, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

All poor Naruto could do was gulp and nod. _Yes, now maybe I can have some fun without someone actually worrying that I might kill them, and he nodded whether her realized it or not. Threesome!_ Thought Anko happily. Naruto then started forming a Rasengan and smashed the wall and excaped. He had only one stop in mind and that was the Hyuuga mansion to visit a certain beauty.

He had arrived there only to see Hinata being beaten down by Neji, he also noted that she looked kind of sick. After Hiashi started talking, all he could do was try and hold back his anger and what he said to Hinata.

Hinata-

Hinata started coughing violently, not because she was training with Neji, but because she was starting to get sick. Neji just kept on attacking her relentlessly until Hiashi stood up as scolded Hinata by saying "Hinata, you are a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan, a true Hyuuga would've been able to keep fighting even if they are sick! Go to your room you worthless creature!" and Hinata, being the kind person she was, merely nodded and bowed and headed to her room with tears threatening to come out. _Oh Naruto, how I wish you could be here, I want you to comfort me, but you don't love me, so you'll never do that_ thought a very depressed Hinata. She then entered her room and put up a sound barrier jutsu so that no one could hear her, but that she could hear if people were coming. It also clocked Byakugen. Hinata just lay on her bed, feeling sick. She felt her forehead and noticed that she had a fever. She started crying, thinking of how unjust the world was and how she wished she could kill all those people that had hurt her and her Naruto-kun. Just then, she heard someone knock on her window and when she turned to see who it was, she saw it was none other than Naruto!

Naruto-

Naruto saw Hinata crying and decided that right now, would be the day he would confess his feelings for Hinata and he would do his best to try and comfort her. He would also tell her of his plans and hope that she would tag along. He knocked on the window and when he saw those beautiful lavender eyes staring at him, he felt his heart skip a few beats. _Wow, she's gorgeous, even if she's sick_ thought a dazed Naruto.

Hinata then goes and opens the door slowly because since she's sick, she can't move to well. Naruto enters her room and catches her as she almost collapses to the ground. "Are you ok? Naruto asked Worriedly. All Hinata could do was nod while thinking _Does Naruto care about me? Did he see me train with Neji? He really cares about me, I hope he loves me_

Naruto then picked up Hinata and placed her on the bed gently, as if she was something fragile the would break if something went wrong. He then grabbed Hinata's hand and she she blushed a deep red, but was shocked at what Naruto said "Hinata, there's something I must confess to you. I'm going to kill all the villagers, starting with your bastard father and all those of the Hyuuga main branch. I won't kill those who you don't want me to though. The reason I'm saying this is because I love you" then he stared into Hinata's eyes to see any sign of hate or anger, but nothing, she was apparently too shocked to speak. So Naruto continued "Hinata, I want you to be with me once we're done taking the village, if you want to that is."

"Why do you want to take over the village Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata, who was still blushing from holding Naruto holding her hand.

"Because they treated me like shit ever since I was little, even Kakashi tried to kill me! I'm sick and tired of this village Hinata! I would want nothing more than to watch it burn to the ground!" Naruto then started getting mad and started releasing a bit of Kyuubi's chakra turning his his normal blue eyes into slitted red-eyes. Hinata noticed this change and asked "Naruto-kun, why did you change like that?"

Naruto then visibly saddened. Hinata felt bad that she asked that question and was about to tell Naruto that he didn't need to explain if he didn't want to, but Naruto decided to say it instead of hide it. "Well, you know that the 3rd Hokage sealed the Kkyuubi inside of a newborn baby right?" Hinata nodded "Well, that baby was me. I have the Kyuubi inside of me Hinata, that's why people stare at me with hateful eyes, wanting to kill me, they think I'm the demon. Well, looks like they're right, from what I'm about to do to them, I will seem like the Kyuubi. If you hate me Hinata, it's ok, I won't kill you because I will still love you." Naruto then got up as if to leave, but Hinata, mustering as much strength as she could, grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Naruto just decided to enjoy the kiss by sucking on her bottom lip and getting a small moan from Hinata. Then, he poked his tongue at her lips, asking for entrance and Hinata gladly complied, they had a battle of the tongues in which no one won, but who cares? They enjoyed it. After 3 minutes of making out, they pulled apart in order to get some air. "Naruto-kun, I will always love you and be with you, whatever decision you make, I would gladly follow." Hinata then tried to get up, but since she was a bit sick, she couldn't get up.

"You need to rest Hinata, tomorrow, when you get better, we will begin our attack on Konoha, in the mean time, I will try to gather as many people as I can to help me destroy Konoha and afterwards, we can spend some alone time, if you know what I mean". Naruto then lifted up Hinata's shirt, went underneath her bra, and started massaging her breast. Hinata then felt a wave of pleasure hit her as Naruto touched her, then she finally understood his meaning and just nodded.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, my love" Naruto said, then he left after kissing Hinata quickly on the lips leaving the Hyuuga princess blushing. _Until tomorrow Naruto-kun_ thought a dazed Hinata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review! What did you guys think? I hope this was a better chapter, any criticism is welcome as long as it's positive. The action will come, I promise!


	4. Recruitment

Disclaimer: There is no disclaimer cuz you know what I'm going to say

Legend: You know that also

Facts: 3 feet equals 1 meter.

Sakura-

"What?!?! What do you mean you can't get this off of me?" asked a thoroughly infuriated Sakura. The symbol Naruto had given her on her cheek still hasn't worn off, or healed for that matter, not matter what Tsunade did. Every time she tried healing it, the scar would appear again.

"I'm sorry Sakura, there seems to be nothing that I can do about it, it's permanently on your face, but, I guess you deserved it, after all, how long could a boy last being abused by his friend?" asked Tsunade making a lot of sense… for once… and not durnk.

"Oh yea? What about you? Don't you hit him nearly every time he calls you old lady? You can't say that that hasn't had some affect on Naruto!" Sakura replied.

Tsunade was about to reply, when Anko walked through the door. "I quit" and with that Anko left the building leaving a thoroughly baffled Sakura and Tsunade. Tsuande and Sakura just looked at each other until Sakura realized that Ino wasn't with her and realized that something must've gone wrong. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Let's go find Ino" and with that, Tsunade and Sakura headed off to the underground interrogation chambers.

Once they arrived, they noticed a pretty beg hole in the wall. Sakura was going to walk towards it until she stepped on something soft and squishy, to her, it felt like a body. She looked though and her suspicions were correct, it was a body. It wasn't just any body though, it was Ino's. Sakura immediately knelt down to make sure that Ino was still alive. She checked her vital signs and noticed that they were stable and she seemed to have no wounds, of course, since Sakura couldn't read minds, she couldn't tell that Ino was really dead, Ino's body was alive, but not Ino. "I think she's going to be ok" said Sakura a little happy that her friend was still alive."

"Umm… Sakura, if she's so healthy, wouldn't she be conscious and be talking back to you or something?" said a very perceptive Tsunade. **(A/N: seriously, what's up with her? It's like she actually starting to care!)**. She noticed that Ino's eyes lacked any emotion or any reaction for that matter.

Sakura didn't get what she meant, until she looked into Ino's eyes. They seemed to be void of life, as if a part of her was missing. Sakura than realized that this was how Ino looked like when she does a mind jutsu. "Tsunade, do you think that Ino's mind trapped elsewhere? Is it possible for the mind to die and yet, not the body?" questioned a worried Sakura.

"I don't know Sakura, I don't know" replied Tsunade just as confused. Then they looked out the window and simultaneously thought _Naruto, what are you going to do?_.

Shikamaru-

He had woken up from his nap just now. He was on a hill facing upwards, looking at the clouds. _Wait a second, the clouds gray and the sky is red… something is about to happen_ thought Shikamaru _whatever, as long as I get to watch my clouds with my Temari, I don't care_ thought Shikamaru. He then looked over to the blonde sleeping next to him, she had fallen asleep watching the coulds with him. Shikamaru thought that she would still be a paint in the ass if they started dating but no, ever since they did, Temari has gotten more calm. She still had her toughness with her, but she was more soft. Especially around Temari. Shikamaru was so entranced with looking at Temari sleeping that he didn't notice Naruto walk up to him.

Naruto-

"Hey, Shikamaru" Naruto said, trying to get his attention. Shikamaru turned so slowly, that it seemed that I turned to night, then day again till he finally faced Naruto. In reality, it took him 2 minutes. "What do you want Naruto?" asked Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"Well, I was hoping you would jo-" "Join you in killing the villagers" said Shikamaru, finishing Naruto's sentence. "Really, I'm surprised you haven't asked me earlier, I was actually wondering when you were going to snap" Shikamaru then turned to face the clouds, completely ignoring Naruto's who was in a look of absolutely baffled.

"H-how did you know?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru just shrugged and said "I've partially always known that you would do this, I'm not a genius for nothing. One thing, is the Kyuubi inside of you right?" Shikamaru then turned to look at Naruto.

"Yes, how d-" "How did I know?" Shikamaru said, again finishing Naruto's sentence. "Well, I was looking at the way people would look at you, as if they hated you. I could never figure out why because there just wasn't enough information. Then when you fought against Neji and your red chakra came out and a fox-shaped head formed around you, why no one else didn't notice, I don't know. I had a suspicion then that the Kyuubi wasn't killed so I looked up something in the library. It says that you can't kill a demon since they're 90 percent chakra and only 10 percent matter. So I figured that It must've been sealed in something. I assumed it was you because of the red chakra. Why the Yondaime picked you is something I could never figure out."

After Naruto had processed everything, he realized that Shikamaru didn't figure out that last part and gave him a look that said "I know something you don't know!" That's when Shikamaru looked into his eyes, the way he smiled, his hair and he realized "Wait a minute, you're the son of the Yondaime!" he was surprised, but then again, it all made sense as to why he seemed powerful even without Kyuubi's influence.

"Dammit Shikamaru! I was hoping that I was going to say the news! You know, logic has a brother" said Naruto, hoping he would take the bait. "All right, what's logic's brother's name?" asked Shikamaru."

"His name is SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto then grinned at his own joke. Of course, Shikamaru didn't seem to care and just turned to face up and look at the clouds. "So are you going to join me or not?" asked Naruto hoping that he would join him.

"Sure, I never really much liked the villagers either. The fact that they could be so close-minded sickens me. I don't want to be around such people who show so much hatred against someone who sacrificed his life without knowing it." Said Shikamaru seriously. Sure he didn't show much emotion, but he hated it when others were so unjust. He personally had wanted to kill a few villagers a few times because of the way the acted. Konoha was a joke.

"What about Temari" asked Naruto. "Something tells me, that she'll join, maybe she'll even get Gaara and Kanakuro to help us." Shikamaru then knew that if Gaara came, half of the village would die because Gaara would cover it in sand. "Hopefully, he'll come a little later".

Naruto grinned widely, happy that he had decided to join his mission. It was only 2:00 so he had plenty of time to talk to the rest of the people. With that, he set off to go find Shino and or Kiba since they always hang around together.

Hinata-

Hinata was so frustrated. Sure she was happy that she was going to kill the villagers with Naruto, she was also happy that Naruto loved her, she was extremely happy that Naruto had touched her in the way she had always wanted. She was frustrated because she couldn't masturbate, she was still sick and weak at the moment. She couldn't even lift her finger, she had used up most of her energy to stop Naruto from leaving and then kissing him. She was so horny right now, but she couldn't do anything about it. So she would have to wait patiently, or until later, when she gets better to go hunt down Naruto and rape him. _No, not rape him, what am I thinking? I love him, and if he loves me, he'll do it willingly! But I can't stand this anymore!_ Thought a very… very… VERY horny Hinata.

Anko-

"Damn that Naruto! Turning me on so badly! I have to get rid of this tension!" and with that, Anko had taken off her coat and started massaging her breasts through the mesh, not even taking the time to sit down or anything. "Damn, it's a good thing I don't wear a bra" she said loudly and she felt the pleasure coursing through her body. She started rubbing her nipples and squeezing her breasts, trying to imagine her hands as Naruto's hands. This though worked as it started turning her on and if one looked down, you could see her honey dripping down from her thigh. She got pleasure from the honey running down her thigh because she imagined it as Naruto running his tongue up and down her thighs.

"Oh yessss!" Anko moaned. She then ripped her mesh off and grabbed one of her breasts and licked her nipple while massaging the other one. _Oh fuck yes, I can't wait till Naruto touches me!_ Then once she stopped licking, she felt the cool air touch her wet nipple and it sent an electrical pleasure in her body. "Of fuck yes!" she said as more and more honey started dirpping down. Anko moaned lightly as she lightly tapped her nipples which gave her a shot of pleasure into her body. Anko couldn't take it anymore and with one hand, she lifted her skirt and rubbed her womanhood in a circular motion.

Anko gasped at how this time, it gave her more pleasure than usual. _Damn that kid! He can really turn me on!_ She thought as she started rubbing her clit. With her left hand she was rubbing her clit and with her right hand, she stuck one finger into her clit. "AHHHHH!!" She screamed as the pleasure nearly overwhelmed her. She started fingering and rubbing faster as she felt the fast approaching explosion. "oh… oh, ah YES!! YES DAMMIT! FUCK YES! NARUTOOOOOOOO!" and as she finished her screaming his name, she came all over he bed, drenching her sheets in her honey. "Fuck no, more!" She then started fingering herself even faster and rubbing, the sheer amount of pleasure would've made any woman faint, not Anko, she could handle it. "NARUTO! I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU UNTIL YOU'RE SO TIRED THAT YOU BEG ME TO STOP!" she screamed as she came another two times. _Wow, I double orgasm, that boy must have some charisma to make me do this_ she thought happily and she laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about Naruto. _Naruto-kun, just wait, you'll want me. I'll make you mine, or at least fuck you_ she then went to sleep, having dreams about fucking Naruto.

Naruto-

As Naruto was in search of Shino, he felt a nosebleed and blush fighting its way to his face. _How strange, I feel as I've done something dirty… and liked it._ Naruto shook his head thinking it was nothing more than his imagination. Before he noticed, he felt something tackle him from and he landed on the ground, sliding on his face for about 4 meters. He then turned around to see a huge white dog staring at him and then… its started licking his face. "Dow- Aka- Sto- HELLLLLP!" Yelled Naruto, he managed to get that last part out because he grabbed the dog's head and stopped it momentarily from licking his face off.

"Down Akamaru" Kiba said, trying to hold back his laughter as he saw Naruto laying helpless on the ground. As Akamaru got off of him, Naruto quickly got up and said "Kiba, I have something to tell you" Kiba thought it was to got get Ramen, but when he saw the serious look on his face, he knew that that wasn't it.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Kiba curiously. He wondered what could get Naruto so serious when the most Naruto worried about was Ramen.

"Kiba" he explained "I am going to kill the villagers, tomorrow, and I came to ask, will you join me?" To say Kiba was shocked would be a serious understatement. "Why?!" Asked Kiba.

"Because, Kiba. Do you know what this is?" He then lifted up his shirt and showed him the seal. "That's a seal right? What's so important about it?" asked Kiba, still not making the connection.

"Well, Kiba, can you really kill a demon, especially the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto. Kiba just shaked his head, things being a little bit clearer. "What do you do when you can't defeat something?" Naruto continued.

"You seal it… in… Naruto, are you saying that the Kyuubi is inside of you?" Said Kiba, finally getting it. "Yes, and not only that, I've been tortured and nearly killed, haven't you ever noticed that villagers given me nastly looks?" Kiba could only nod his head, he tried imagining the suffering Naruto had to go through because of the villagers, but alas, the suffering was too much for Kiba to imagine and he just gave up.

"Those, Thos bastards! How dare they?! You probably saved them from the Kyuubi and yet, they torture you for that! This is injustice!" Kiba said now enraged, Akamaru having listend just gave a bark of acknowledgment.

"So Kiba, will you join me?" Naruto said, sticking out his hand. Kiba smiled and shook his hand "It will be my pleasure." Naruto grinned. "Untill later Kiba!" He then set off on to the rooftops in search of Shino. "Wait! What about Hinata? Wouldn't that hurt her?" Naruto nearly fell off the building in the sudden stop he had made.

"No, I already talked to her, she's going to join us and umm… she's my girlfriend now! Bye!" With that, Naruto continued his search leaving a Kiba with hismouth hanging open. Akamaru barked to try and snap Kiba away from his daze. That didn't work, but Akamaru knew what had to be done. He bit Kiba in the leg. "YEEEEEEOOOOOOOW!!!" Kiba screamed, his voice could be heard for miles!

Shino-

Just then, a bug flew off from Kiba's hair and after a while, returned to it's owner. The bug spoke to the owner explaining what had happened between Kiba and Naruto. _So, Naruto has secrets. Interesting_ thought a now interested Shino. He pondered on what to do if Naruto managed to find him. He knew Naruto would try to recruit him. He decided it would only be fair, justice had to be repaid for the atrocities committed against Naruto. Just then, he felt Naruto's presence getting closer and closer.

Naruto-

_Where's bug-boy? Or there his is!_ He spotted Shino just standing under the shade just staring off into space, or that's what it looked like to Naruto. He couldn't tell with those glasses. After he had stopped jumping from the rooftops, he went to Shino and just as he was about to say something Shino said "Yes Naruto, I'll join you." Naruto just stood there with his mouth open. _Seriously, what is this? It's like people can read my mind! Well, except Kiba, but he's stupid. But seriously, what the hell?!_ Thought a frustrated Nartuo.

Shino noticed the perplexed look on Naruto's face and said "Naruto, I heard the conversation between you and Kiba using my bugs. I noticed earlier today that the clouds and sky were different and so in a set of protective measures, I put bugs on my friends to know what was going on. One of them happened to be on Kiba and when you finished your conversation, it relayed the information back to me." Naruto understood this and simply nodded.

"It's good to have you onboard buy-boy" and Naruto grinned his trademark grin. If you looked closely, you could see the faintest of smiles on Shino's face.

_This is proving to be easy after all, a little creepy I'll admit, but easy. I hope the others are just as easy_ thought Naruto with hope. It was already 5:00 p.m. and Naruto still hadn't noticed that he hadn't had his ramen. Until he stomach rumbled that is. _Shit, I forgot to eat since this morning! I'm so hungy! Ramen!_ He then made a quick stop and turned to head to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and order 12 bowls of miso and pork Ramen.

XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx

Review please! How do you like it? Sorry it took an extra day, I had writer's block until an idea hit me, literally, my brother threw something at my face and instead of trying to kill him, it gave me an idea! How many times does that happen? I know guys, you want a lemon, but I'm writing lemons outside to get some practice to make sure the lemon will be good. Action will start in a chapter or two. Poor Hinata right?

Hinata: Damn straight

Me: …..


	5. What should I do?

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Kyuubi thoughts**_

Facts: 3 feet equals 1 meter. Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. Projects and tests and shit have been making me real busy. Enough of that though, on with the story!

Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop when all of a sudden, it started raining. "_damn it to hell" _thought Naruto with a scowl on his face "_Now it's going to be hard finding ten-ten, speaking of which, I don't know her too well, but might as well try"_ . All of a sudden, Naruto let out a monstrous… burp. "Wow, eating all those ramen bowls sure had an effect on me, but I can't help it. After all, ramen IS the best food out there" Naruto chuckled lightly at his statement. As much as ramen made him happy, Hinata made him happier though, he still couldn't figure out how he fell in love with the lavender-eyed beauty, but he did. He hoped that they would go out and hopefully do something together. He then remembered that he had lifted her shirt and touched her breast. It felt so nice touching her soft skin. "_I bet she liked it also"_ Naruto thought with a grin on his face.

Naruto had finally managed to the green spandex wearing beast known as Lee. Lee on the other hand, was too busy doing push-ups to notice Naruto. "892, 893, 894, 895" At this point, Lee was struggling to finish his workout "896… 897… 898…" Lee was about to fall face down on the dirt, it seemed he couldn't go any further until "899, 900!" and with fire burning in his eyes, he loudly proclaimed "Yosh! THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH HAS OVER COME ALL OBSTACLES!" and with that, he did the "nice-guy" pose with a smile that seemed to sparkle. Naruto just sweatdropped at his antics.

Naruto just cleared his throat in slight annoyance and said "Hey Lee, I have something to tell you, I'm going to attack Konoha and kill all the villagers" Naruto said this because to him, it seemed that everyone would join him so he decided to stop beating around the bushes. This was a huge mistake, Lee seemed to just stare at Naruto with those huge eyes of his. Then he yelled loudly "You are not Naruto! Naruto's spirit of youth rivals that of mine and he would not fall! You are disguising yourself as him! Prepare to FIGHT! Konoha Senpuu!" With that, he did his signature move and sent Naruto flying 6 feet back from the unexpected move.

Guys, I have no idea how to continue this, that's why I haven't posted in a while, if you guys could give me ideas on what to do. Like whether to let Lee live, die, or just stay out of the attack. Ten-ten, well, what to do with her. Kill Neji or not. What should I do? I'm really stuck here. Any ideas on future plots would be helpful also.


	6. Neji dead?

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Kyuubi thoughts**_

**Technique/Jutsu, which will be mentioned at the bottom of the story in case you don't know what it does.**

**(A/N: something I wanted to add)**

Facts: 3 feet equals 1 meter. Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. Projects, tests, and shit have been making me real busy. Enough of that though, on with the story!

Anko-

She looked outside and noticed that it was starting to rain, but the rain didn't seem peaceful, it seemed somewhat turbulent. "This doesn't seem to be a good sign, maybe Naruto's in trouble? I better go find him" A perverted smile crept across her face as she thought about what she would do with Naruto once she found him. With that, she left her house in search of Naruto.

Naruto-

Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop when all of a sudden, it started raining. "_damn it to hell" _thought Naruto with a scowl on his face "_Now it's going to be hard finding ten-ten, speaking of which, I don't know her too well, but might as well try"_ . All of a sudden, Naruto let out a monstrous… burp. "Wow, eating all those ramen bowls sure had an effect on me, but I can't help it. After all, ramen IS the best food out there" Naruto chuckled lightly at his statement. As much as ramen made him happy, Hinata made him happier though, he still couldn't figure out how he fell in love with the lavender-eyed beauty, but he did. He hoped that they would go out and hopefully do something together. He then remembered that he had lifted her shirt and touched her breast. It felt so nice touching her soft skin. "_I bet she liked it also"_ Naruto thought with a grin on his face.

Naruto didn't find Ten-Ten, but found Lee instead. Lee on the other hand, was too busy doing push-ups to notice Naruto. "892, 893, 894, 895" At this point, Lee was struggling to finish his workout "896… 897… 898…" Lee was about to fall face down on the dirt, it seemed he couldn't go any further until "899, 900!" and with fire burning in his eyes, he loudly proclaimed "Yosh! THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH HAS OVER COME ALL OBSTACLES!" and with that, he did the "nice-guy" pose with a smile that seemed to sparkle. Naruto just sweat dropped at his antics. Seriously, it was raining and he was still training?

Naruto just cleared his throat in slight annoyance and said "Hey Lee, I have something to tell you, I'm going to attack Konoha and kill all the villagers" Naruto said this because to him, it seemed that everyone would join him so he decided to stop beating around the bushes. This was a huge mistake; Lee just stared at Naruto with those huge eyes of his. Then he yelled loudly "You are not Naruto! Naruto's spirit of youth rivals that of mine and he would not fall! You are disguising yourself as him! Prepare to FIGHT! Konoha Senpuu!" With that, he did his signature move and sent Naruto flying 6 feet back from the unexpected move. He slid on the ground a bit, and then he got up, readying himself.

"_Damn it, he's even denser than I am! Now that's saying something… wait… huh?"_ However, before he could finish his thought and get up, Lee unleashed another punch to Naruto's stomach sending him back into the tree and breaking the tree. As Naruto was on the ground he noticed that Lee was about to give him another kick to the stomach and so he rolled to the right while using his hand as a spring to get back up. Lee left a tiny crater where his foot would've hit Naruto's stomach. Naruto could only grasp at how strong Lee had become. Although Lee had indeed gotten strong, Naruto knew that he was stronger than Lee by a lot. You don't just train with a Sannin and get beat by someone like Lee. "The SPIRIT OF YOUTH SHALL PREVAIL AND I SHALL FIND OUT WHERE THE REAL NARUTO IS!" Lee shouted with fire in his eyes. Even though this is supposed to be a serious battle, Naruto couldn't but sweat drop at Lee's antics. Naruto noticed that there was a big lake next to him, which gave him a few ideas. Lee was finally out of his trance and ran towards Naruto who was making a few hand seals. "**Doton Doryuuheki (1)" ****Naruto opened his mouth and spit out mud, which hardened into a 14-foot wall. Lee with all his momentum just ran up and over the wall and was aiming a kick to Naruto's head. Naruto saw this coming since he was high up and grabbed his foot and using the momentum, swung Lee into the water. Lee went sailing for about 4 meters and landed in the water with a big splash. Naruto smiled because he knew that Lee couldn't walk on water, he also knew Lee couldn't swim. "Well that was easier than I thought" Just as Naruto was about to turn around and leave, he saw Lee emerging from the surface. When Lee got his head above water, he told Naruto "IMPOSTER! I HAVE LEARNED TO SWIM SO WATER ISN'T A TRUE WEAKNESS ANYMORE!" **

**Lee, being the speed demon he was, actually started running in the water so that he got friction, in the water, and went above the surface and ran across the surface to get to Naruto. Naruto was surprised, he guessed that Lee had found out that if he went fast enough, he could walk on water, or well… run. Naruto then made two kage bunshins and switched places with one so that lee would be fighting it instead of Naruto. Luckily, Lee didn't notice the switch since it happened so fast so he was headed for the clone. The second clone performed hand seals and said "****Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (2)"**** and the clone seemed to melt into the ground. Lee then ran and was about to punch clone number 1, but it managed to dodge quickly enough. The clone and Lee fought in a quick Taijutsu match and were pretty much even. Just then, the clone managed to find an opening, but instead of punching, he grabbed Lee's arm and twisted it behind his back and about halfway when the clone 1 finished its move, the second clone came stuck its arms from the ground and grabbed Lee's legs. Lee was about to punch it but the other clone pulled on his arm hard sending pain through his arm making Lee stop for a second. That second was all the clones needed so the second clone just pulled Lee into the ground until all that you could see was Lee's head. Clone 1 just smiled and performed a Rasengan in his right hand ****(A/N: Naruto can perform the Rasengan one-handed in my story) ****and was about to decapitate Lee when all of a sudden, a burst of chakra came from out of nowhere and hit the clone. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji then appeared and looked at Lee who was still in the ground and asked "What happened Lee?"**

**"It seems that there is an imposter of Naruto who is going to kill all the villagers but not to fret. THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH WILL PREVAIL AND STOP HIM" and even though Lee couldn't pose, he smiled and it shined making Neji shake his head a bit. "****_Damn it, now Neji is here! This is going to take longer! Wait a minute, what's that?"_**** and from the trees, Ten-Ten appeared and landed next to Neji. Naruto just sighed in frustration at the odds, but since he was Uzumaki Naruto, he wouldn't give up!**

**Neji heard something in the trees and immediately activated his Byakuugan and spotted Naruto in the trees. "Naruto, get down here, what is the meaning of this? You will pay if you hurt anyone in this village!" Neji said coldy. Naruto jumped from his hiding spot and landed in front of Neji 3 meters in front. **

**"Well… Neji, as Lee said, I'm going to go and kill all the villagers for being bastards. They tormented me, beat me to near death, and hated me even though I never did anything to them." Naruto replied just as coldly.**

**Ten-Ten decided to butt in and said "Naruto, I may not know you well enough, but you shouldn't blame other people for your misery, maybe you did do something to them and you just don't remember." Naruto seemed to snap as he got completely pissed at this accusation and his eyes turned a deep blood red. Ten-Ten let out a gasp as she saw the transformation. Neji just stared indifferently and said "So, the Kyuubi's inside of you? That's where you get your power. If it wasn't for the demon, you would've have lost against me, you're pathetic Naruto." Ten-Ten just took in the new information, but was slightly afraid of Naruto now. She didn't know that Naruto contained such a beast inside of him and from the looks of things, it was about to get out. Ten-Ten pondered on what to do.**

**Naruto was getting madder and madder and then, he heard a voice in the back of his head.**

**"Kit, take my power and beat this guy to a pulp, he deserves it, he shouldn't mock what he doesn't know." Kyuubi said in an agitated tone.**

**"_No Kyuubi, I can't win THIS battle relying on your power, I have to beat him using my own to prove to him that I am more powerful than he is. When we kill all the villagers, I'll use your power then" _**

**"Fine, good luck kit"**

**Naruto then went into the real world again just as he saw Neji leap towards him at incredible speed. Not having time to dodge, Naruto just let the hit come. Neji punched Naruto in the face sending him backwards into the lake. Naruto emerged from the lake and started standing on the water soaking wet, which it really didn't matter since it was raining. ****_"Water, I think I can use this to my advantage,"_**** thought Naruto as he formulated a plan in his mind. Neji started running towards Naruto. Naruto then made four Kage Bunshins and sent three to intercept Neji. Naruto started forming hand seals and said "****HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou (3)"****. This happened just in time because Neji had just managed to beat the last Kage Bunshin in time to see the ice needles coming towards him. He dodged swiftly to the left and said "Naruto, you're going to have to aim better than that if you want to be me fairly." Naruto just smiled because he knew what was coming.**

**Neji then saw from his Byakuugan the needles turning around and coming towards him and into his blind spot. Neji just used Kaiten to protect himself from the needles. "Like I said Naruto, you're pathetic and you'll need to do better than that to defeat me," Neji said with a smirk.**

**Naruto smirked back as his fourth clone, which had been underneath Neji in the water, just emerged. It had already formed hand seals since the lake wasn't too deep, it could just jump onto the water's surface. "****Suirou no ****Jutsu**** (4)!" **Neji then became trapped in a sphere of water, but unlike most spheres, air can't go in and so, he would slowly drown to death.

Naruto grinned at his vitory and said "Well, looks like you're going to be the first to die, after all, you deserve it. Every single damn Hyuuga too but you especially since you tortured poor Hinata and that" Naruto then frowned, as did his clone "Is unforgivable and is punishable by death."

Naruto then noticed that Ten-Ten was getting ready to battle and so he summoned a Kage Bunshin from behind the sphere so she wouldn't see. The Bunshin then went underwater, but not completely, so that it could breathe and stuck its hand into the sphere so that in case that clone was dispelled, this one could be used as backup. Ten-Ten was pulling out a scroll and realized that that certain scroll had a huge numbers of kunai, Naruto knew this because of when he saw Ten-Ten battle Temari. Even in this intense moment, Naruto couldn't help but smile at his thoughts during the girls' fight. "_Heh, two psycho-bitches fighting, funny"_ were his thoughts during the battle. Ten-Ten had just jumped into the air and was about to summon a hail of kunai when all of a sudden, a blur came and knocked Ten-Ten to the ground. Naruto was dumbfounded because he wasn't paying attention closely enough to see who it was. He scanned the ground and found Anko there smiling at him. Naruto smiled back in appreciation. Anko then started walking towards when a kunai was seen puncturing through her stomach. "And they say Anko is the roughtest kunoichi in Konoha, I doubt that" Ten-Ten smiled as she killed Anko, or so she thought. Anko then dissolved into mud which and then Ten-Ten gasped when she felt a cold, sharp kunai at her throat.

"Neji! I'm sorry I failed you! I always wanted to tell you that… I love you!" Ten-Ten screamed to Neji just before her throat was slit by Anko. Neji just gasped at what happened, and what was said. He always had an idea, but always brushed it away after all, Hyuugas are only allowed to date/marry other Hyuugas. Neji's face seemed saddened that he hadn't taken the opportunity that had been given to him and vowed revenge in his mind. **(A/N: Well, those who don't know Naruto well really don't need to be in the story now do they?)**

Anko then let the body fall to the ground and started walking towards Naruto when she accidentally stepped on something that felt like a ball. She looked down and noticed that Lee was in the ground, crying. Somehow she was able to tell even though it was raining. Being Anko, she couldn't help but smile even if he was crying. It was pretty funny to see she reasoned. "Hey Naruto, why is Lee in the ground?" Anko questioned.

"He fought me when I told him that I was going to kill the villagers, I guess he thinks that I'm not Naruto" Naruto then had a thought. He walked over to Lee and crouched so that he could at least have a conversation with him.

"Lee, I'm not going to kill you, but you won't interfere with my destruction of Konoha. These damn villagers have been torturing me for as long as I can remember and now, it's time for revenge. I'm sorry Lee, you either go to a different country, stay and fight with me, or I kill you." Lee was shocked at all this. He never thought about the villagers much. He just assumed that everyone was jealous of Naruto's spirit of youth.

"Naruto, I promise you on my spirit of youth that I will not interfere, but I won't kill the villagers. I will not kill out of cold-blood or revenge. Please, let me go." Naruto nodded and then summoned a low-powered rasengan. He slowly drove the Rasengan into the ground and carved it so that Lee could break free.

Lee just nodded his appreciation and took off in a sprint. Where you ask? Well, no one knows. Naruto was too busy staring at Lee to notice Anko come up from behind him and give him a hug. Naruto stiffened a bit at the contact and the fact that he could feel Anko's breasts through her mesh. Anko, using her right hand, started tracing figure eights on Naruto's chest giving Naruto chills. She then whispered into his ear "Naruto, how about we get out of this raining, I'm cold and I need to warm up. Luckily, I know the perfect way to warm up." Anko said suggestively. She hoped that Naruto caught the hint and I she guess Naruto did since his ears turned red.

"I-uh… um, I'm sorry Anko. I need to talk to Hinata-chan first" Naruto said nervously. This woman was dangerous… and sexy.

"Fine, how about we go see Hinata right now and settle this? It's only 7:30 pm. We'll have enough time." Naruto just gulped and started towards Hinata's home when he remembered Neji. He then turned around and headed towards his clones.

When he arrived, he noticed that one of his clones were gone. The sphere was still on though so he looked underwater and actually saw two clones. He figured that his clone made a clone of itsel to help balance out the power. He knew that this trick would come in handy so he saved it in his head for future use. He finally focused on Neji again and noticed that Neji's Byakuugan wasn't on and he noticed that he was just floating there. He assumed that he had drowned and so dispelled the clones which in turn, dispelled the Jutsu. Neji slowly sank into the water until he hit the bottom 8 feet down. Naruto and Anko finally left to Hinata with Anko being behind Naruto. This wasn't such as good idea since she kept trying to grab Naruto's ass. Naruto then decided to switch places with her, but it didn't turn out any better. Anko would just jump high so that when Naruto looked up to see where he was going, he would see underneath Anko's skirt and see her pussy. Naruto couldn't help but blush every time this happened.

Neji-

Neji slowly opened his eyes and lifted himself from the bottom of the lake to the surface. He breathed in the air. _"Naruto, you have indeed grown strong, looks like I'm going to have to warn the others_" and with that thought in mind, Neji left towards the Hokage tower…

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

**Hey guys! I finally finished my chapter, sorry it took so long. What did you guys think of this chapter? I hope it continued well with the rest of my story. Sorry, I know a lot of people wanted me to kill Lee, but my friend is a fan of Lee and didn't want me to kill him. By the way, if you guys think that I'm just writing as I think about it, ur wrong. I have certain ideas in mind that will surprise you guys. But please, review!**

**Doton Doryuuheki (1): **A jutsu which when performed allows the user to spew mud from their mouth, which grows into a large wall or hard earthen material. This wall is able to block most other jutsus, and it's extremely durable.

**Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (2): **The user hides beneath the ground, and reaches up to grab their opponent. The opponent is then pulled under the ground, up to their chin, allowing the head to be subject to a jutsu or decapitation.

**HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou (3): **A jutsu that freezes water into the shape of extremely sharp needles, which proceed to home in on the opponent. The needles crush the opponent in a sphere of needles, ripping their body apart. A user must be near water to perform this jutsu.

**Suirou no ****Jutsu**** (3): **Creates a large sphere of water that holds the opponent inside it. The prison is difficult to escape, yet, the drawback is that the user must keep contact with the sphere to keep the prison working


	7. More than one way to love

Disclaimer: There is none because you guys already know what it is.

_Thoughts_

Speech

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Extra: 3 feet equals one meter and Hinata has a very big circular bed ok? Don't ask why, she just does!

Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Anko in the lead when he realized something. He was about to say it, but decided not to because for one, he knew Anko didn't know where Hinata lived. After all, why would someone like Anko visit a Hyuuga? Second, this was his chance to be alone with Hinata. So Naruto decided to test something. Gathering some of his wind/water **(A/N: Yes, he can use water too)** element to his feet, he turned a quick left and jumped. It was amazing to Naruto; he easily crossed 5 times the distance in half the time it would take with normal chakra enhanced muscles. He was almost flying, barely touching the rooftops as he made his next jump. He then realized that Anko would probably look for him and made a Kage Bunshin to go back and follow Anko. Once he created it, it took of with its assigned task. It had just managed to reach Anko in time just as she was turning.

Anko-

"Oh, hey Naruto, for a second I thought you left me because I felt a sudden burst of wind and didn't feel your chakra for a while. What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I was just testing some of my wind element chakra and it did something weird" The clone expertly lied. Apparently, Anko took the bait and just nodded. She then realized that she didn't know where Hinata lived.

She stopped jumping and landing on a nearby rooftop and the clone landed 6 feet in front of her. "Umm… do you know where Hinata lives?" asked Anko with a confused look on her face.

The clone was a bit nervous as anyone could see by his fidgeting. What was he going to do? Tell her the truth? That would ruin Naruto, his, whatever's first time! He did something that one would think would never work. "Umm… Hey look over there!" and he pointed behind Anko… who turned around. The clone sweat dropped because she had actually fallen for something so stupid. At least he had more time to think.

Anko turned back to the clone and said "What? I didn't see anything. Anyways, let's keep going, I want to get there soon." She then gave the clone a seductive smile and traced her curves with her finger. The clone couldn't help but feel turned on by this. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he noticed that Anko had taken off, still lost, and decided to follow her. **(A/N: I'm sorry guys, but you see, this is their first time. I want it to be just with Naruto and Hinata. Later one it's going to be a threesome)**

Naruto-

He had arrived into Hinata's home in just 2 minutes, which was fast considering it would take him 30 minutes to get there the normal way. He just hoped that the clone was doing what he needed to do to distract Anko. He then realized that he was at the front gates, which wasn't where he's supposed to be if he wanted to be with Hinata. He went around to the side of the Hyuuga mansion, which took 5 minutes considering it was huge. He then spotted a tree and Hinata's window, which was on the third story. He climbed did a chakra enhanced jump and landed on a tree branch near Hinata's window. Then he jumped onto the windowsill. He couldn't see anything since the curtains covered the window. He then realized that she must have been getting ready to go to sleep after all, it is 9:00 at night. He knocked on the window.

Hinata-

Hinata had just gotten out of the shower; the momentary sickness had gone away. Some food and the shower had done wonders. She walked out of the steamy room with nothing but a towel, which barely seemed to fit around her due to their C cup breast. They weren't enormously huge but due to her hourglass figure and her small frame, they seemed a bit big on her. Who knew that she hid so much with that jacket? She walked onto her bed and pulled out some back panties and matching bra. She then looked for her a nightgown in which to wear and pulled out a skimpy nightgown, which barely covered her pants and was pretty much see thru. She blushed because Sakura had given this to her one day so that she could seduce a boy. She never planned to do that, but since she had nothing else to where. She decided to put it on. No one was going to look right? She then sat down on her bed and was getting under the covers when she heard a knock on the window. She got out of bed and walked towards the window to open the curtain. She got a bit scared since the moon was behind the person; it made the figure look like a shadow. Then she saw said figure smile a foxy grin and she realized that only one person could have a grin like that. She quickly opened it, not thinking about the clothes she was wearing, but only thinking about being with her Naruto-kun.

Naruto-

Naruto saw Hinata open the curtains and he was glad that she had. He couldn't really see her since his eyes still needed to get adjusted to the low light. He just grinned his fox grin at Hinata and happy that he could finally be with her. He saw Hinata open the window and he jumped into her room. It felt a bit warm and steamy, and then he looked to the right and saw the bathroom. He noticed that all the steam was coming from in there. _"Hinata just got out of the shower I guess, she's probably a bit sleepy"_ Naruto then turned around and was shocked at what he saw. He saw Hinata stand there wearing a very skimpy nightgown that barely covered her 'special' area and he noted that black bra that she was wearing. It seemed to hug her breasts and made it look irresistible. He also noted that the nightgown was see through and he could see most of her curvy body and with the moonlight reflecting of the nightgown, she seemed like an angel from heaven. _"Those eyes, wow. I always thought they were a bit scary but Hinata makes them look so soft and kind. Whoa! Look at her breasts! They're… amazing! They're…"_ He couldn't finish his though as his eyes would not tear away from what he was seeing.

Hinata seemed a bit confused by Naruto's behavior and looked down to see what he was staring it. When she realized what he was staring at, she let out a squeal and fell backwards onto her bed. This startled Naruto out of his imagination and fell back wards and landed on his ass. He still couldn't believe that Hinata was wearing such a skimpy nightgown, but decided to break the ice and said "H-hi Hinata! Umm… You look, nice today… tonight, now!" Naruto couldn't help but blush because of Hinata's sexiness. Her breasts were so nice and round and Naruto couldn't help but feel the urge to squeeze them, fondle them, whatever as long as he could touch them. He then felt a tightening in his pants and started getting a bit warm.

Hinata just blushed at his statement, brought her legs to her chest, and wrapped her arms around so Naruto couldn't see anything. This didn't help much because Naruto could see her panties, which caused Naruto's heart to beat faster and faster. "Thank you Naruto-kun… um, why are you here?"

Naruto frowned at this and with mock disappointment said, "Oh, I'm sorry, if you didn't want me here I'll just leave" He then got up to go out the window when Hinata yelled, "No don't go!" and grabs Naruto and pulls him from the window. This inadvertently causes both of them to stumble backwards towards the bed with Hinata underneath Naruto. Hinata let out an "Ugh" at the weight she felt when they crashed. Naruto immediately rolled to the side but Hinata hadn't let go with on of her hands off Naruto's jacket and just went with Naruto's roll. Of course, since she wasn't grabbing with both hands, she managed to land on Naruto and was now on top of him facing him on the bed. **(A/N: I hate spinning, so this seen made me a bit dizzy, lol)**.

Hinata could feel a warmth spread all over her body, but mostly her more southern area. She felt her heart quicken and her breath grow shallower. Naruto was somewhat the same, but didn't show it and said with a sly smile, "You really don't want me to go do you? Hinata, you said you love me right?" Hinata nodded

"Well… p-prove it" Naruto tried his best to not stutter, he wanted this to be romantic, but Naruto was never the romantic one now was he?

Hinata gasped a bit at this and blushed significantly more than she already was. She wanted to prove that she loved Naruto so she kissed him. It was just a simple kiss a first. Then Hinata got more courage and started kissed him passionately and deeply. She started moving her lips and was enjoying the sensation. She had been hoping for this moment for a long time and finally it was about to cum **(yes, I did that on purpose). **Naruto was at first shocked by Hinata's boldness, once he felt those tasty, rosy red lips on his; he couldn't help but just enjoy the feeling. He then started sucking on Hinata's bottom lip earning a small moan of pleasure. At this, Naruto felt even more warmth going through his body and he felt his pants started getting tighter and tighter. He then stops sucking and resumes the fiery kiss and moves his hands slowly down her back. The sensation of Naruto's hands on her made her moan a little louder. She then gasped into Naruto's mouth when she felt his hands grab her ass and squeeze them. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle even though they were still kissing. They then parted slightly and Naruto asked, "You liked that didn't you?" Hinata's body seemed to blush at this statement but didn't have time to respond when Naruto flipped them over. She let out a gasp but was quickly silenced when Naruto again placed his lips on hers. He then licked Hinata's lips, begging for entrance. Hinata then opened her lips in compliance and was rewarded wit a new sensation of pleasure inside of her mouth. Hinata was now getting very warm and was starting to grow wet down there. Naruto then moved his lips and started kissing her chin earning a small giggle from Hinata.

Naruto then saw a vein throbbing in Hinata's neck and attacked it. This in turn caused a loud gasp to emanate from Hinata's as she felt tingles being sent up her spine. Naruto continued biting it and nipped a bit with his teeth earning another moan from Hinata. _"I guess that Icha Ica book that Ero-sennin made me read was good for something,"_ thought Naruto. "Oh yes Naruto-kun! R-right there! Oh, YES! Kami!" Hinata then grabbed the zipper on his jacket and slowly unzipped it and threw it carelessly on the ground. Naruto slowly moved a hand, grabbing the hem of her nightgown and started pulling it off. He had to momentarily stop the kissing to completely take it off. In that moment, Naruto looked straight into her eyes. What he saw in those beautiful lavender-eyes was kindness, understand, and most importantly… love. Love, that one thing he was denied all of his life. He never had any real love, even from his friends. Though they did show respect, what he had really needed was love. Tears started welling up in Naruto's eyes, because of this new emotion; he felt a complete, as if he had something to live for. Hinata couldn't help but notice this and asked quietly "What is it Naruto-kun? Am I making you sad? We can stop if you want" Hinata now had a sad look on her face, but then was shocked when Naruto smiled.

"No Hinata, you've made me happier than anything in the world. Even happier than a lifetime of free Ramen." Hinata's mouth flew open at this statement. "_Naruto-kun loves me more than Ramen?! I'm so… Happy!"_ "You're the first person to truly love me. I have never love because of what I am, but you have shown it to me and that make me happy. It makes me happy that someone would want me and I hope that I can be with you for a long time." Now it was Hinata's turn to show tears of happiness. "Oh Naruto-kun!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love in the world. They slowly parted and stared into each other's eyes, seeing each other's soul.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Hinata-chan" She blushed at the suffix, but this made her all the more irresistible for Naruto as he leaned for and kissed her passionately.

As they were kissing, Naruto snuck one hand behind her back and after a certain amount of fiddling, he unhooked her bra. He was amazed at the mounds that Hinata had hidden underneath that jacket. To him, Hinata was a goddess. Smooth curves with an hourglass figure, 30 C size breasts, a nice ass, beautiful face. She was more than any man could ever want and yet, he was about to ravish this beautiful goddess. He was one lucky bastard. Hinata blushed at Naruto's attention and was waiting patiently for him to do something. Naruto then leaned forward resting his weight on his left elbow and with his right hand, he flicked the nipple. "o-ohmm…" Hinata moaned. Naruto then decided to take the breasts and put it in his mouth. With his tongue, he flicked the nipple a few times and sucked on it earning small pants and moans from the goddess. Not wanting to deny the other breast attention, he leaned on his right elbow, grabbed her left nipple, and started massaging the mound making Hinata moan even louder. _"I'm so glad I sound proo- oh kami!"_ The pleasure coursing through her made her body arch as the fire inside of her grew hotter and hotter. This in turn made Naruto's "soldier" to harden and Hinata could feel his manhood through the fabric of his pants. Naruto then momentarily stopped his pleasuring earning a small pout from Hinata, but then a gasp from her when he continued his activities on this breast.

"Oh kami! Naruto! Yes, lick it please! Yes! Ahhh!" Hinata moaned loudly. Naruto couldn't take the restriction any more and decided to take off his shirt, pants, and boxers. Hinata couldn't help but blush at Naruto's toned muscles, they were magnificent to her. Muscle, but no bulk and with a slight tan, this made her even wetter. It wasn't until Naruto took of his clothing that he felt Hinata's juices on his leg. "Oh my Hinata, a little horny aren't we?" asked Naruto in husky voice. He then leaned into her ear and whispered, "Want me to get that for you?" All Hinata could do was mutter a weak 'yes' at his words. Naruto grinned kissed her cheek, then sent butterfly kisses down. He kissed her neck and sucked on it a bit making Hinata moan, then he went a bit lower and started kissing her mounds. He went yet even lower, to her stomach, and felt it getting warmer the closer he got to her womanhood. He reached them, but noticed she still had her panties on. He decided to tease her a bit by lightly kissing her panties. Hinata being especially sensitive in this area could feel a sudden shock of pleasure course through her entire body and moaned loudly at this. This got Naruto excited, but decided to tease her a bit more by kissing the inside of her thighs lightly. Hinata whimpered, she wanted Naruto in her right now, she couldn't take it. She couldn't take this sweet, sweet torture anymore.

"P-p-please Naruto! T-take me! Ahh-OH!"

Naruto ran his tongue up and down the inside of her thighs and when he would reach her extremely wet womanhood, he would kiss it so softly, and then continue running his tongue on the other side of her thigh. Finally, Naruto decided that it was enough and slowly, took of her panties. The cool air hitting her pussy made Hinata shiver in pleasure. Naruto then went to her pussy and gave it a kiss. Hinata arched her back and whimpered from the contact. Naruto then grabbed Hinata's hips to hold her down and started kissing her pussy lightly. At this point Hinata was whimpering, moaning, and arching from the pleasure in between each kiss. "S-stop teasing me… OH KAMI! Please Narutoooooo AHH!" She felt as she was about to explode, but she wasn't quite there yet until... Naruto then saw the nub of her clit and took it in his mouth tapped it lightly with his tongue. "Oh Kamiiii! Naruto, I think… OHH!!" and with that, she came all over Naruto's face. Naruto, instead of being disgusted, tasted it and was astonished to find it tasting like Cinnamon rolls. He wanted more and kept stuck his tongue deep into in Hinata making her cum a second time, which was exactly what Naruto wanted. Naruto lapped all the juices. Hinata was gasping from the pleasure, but as pleasured as she was, she still wanted ALL of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up

"Hmm?" he responded.

"P-please. I… I want you to take me. I want you inside of me please!" Hinata nearly begged. Naruto then went up to Hinata's face and kissed her deeply, soulfully, with love unrivaled. "Of course Hinata, Anything for you." He gently placed his soldier at her opening. This was exactly what Hinata had wanted and this was enough to get her started again. She moaned lightly at the touch of his member. "Ready?" Naruto asked. "Ready" Hinata responded with a smile that melted hearts.

Naruto thrust himself once into Hinata. Hinata felt slight pain, but it receded fast. Naruto, being Naruto, asked, "That didn't hurt?" Nearly ruining the moment, but Hinata saved by saying "No, Ninjas don't have a hymen due to all the work, ours break at a very young age." Hinata gently raised her head to kiss Naruto. She laid back down, wrapped her legs around Naruto, and pushed him deeper into her. Hinata gasped at the pleasure and the feeling of union. She sighed also because of the happiness she felt. Naruto grunted as he too felt the pleasure of the unity with the goddess. He then slowly started going in and out earning moans each time Naruto entered her again. "OH yes Naruto! More please! Faster!" and faster he went. "Oh yes Naruto! OH KAMI! FASTER!! HARDER!! OH!" Naruto started going faster and harder and he hit the spot that made all women shudder. Hinata was now clutching the sheets and screaming from the pleasure of Naruto's member hitting her spot. "OH YES! RIGHT THERE O-OOHHH! AHHH! YES! HARDER! FASTER PLEASE!!" Naruto was now pumping very fast that he was panting and they were both sweating. Hinata continued clutched the bed sheets even harder and was screaming Naruto's name every few seconds. "NARUTO! SAY MY NAME W-WHEN YOU… OHH NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUNN!" Her body lurched up as the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through her body. It was a very strong and long orgasm and as her muscles contracted, it gave Naruto gave great pleasure and at the final screamed "HINAAAAA!" and came inside of her. Hinata, still breathless from the experience, just laid her head back down and felt Naruto's seed enter her and he screamed her name. After spilling his seed, Naruto leaned to the right and pulled Hinata on top of him. After he was on top of her, he cupped the side of her face and started caressing her check.

"That's what love is? I never felt so happy in my life! I can't believe I found a girl like you, a girl who understands me and yet, happens to be a goddess." Hinata blushed at the statement and kissed Naruto, inserting her tongue. They had a battle over domination as each tired to get into each other's mouth. Hinata decided to let Naruto go and was rewarded with a very pleasurable sensation. Using his tongue, he massaged her gums, slid it across her teeth, and occasionally licked played with her tongue. After a minute, their lips parted and they stared into each other's eyes, finally feeling the unity that they've always been searching for.

"I love you Naruto-kun and know that I'll always be there for you whenever you need me." Hinata said with a wondrous smile.

"I love you too Hinata-chan and thanks, but I don't I'll ever be far away from you to miss you." and Naruto flashed his foxy grin at Hinata earning a giggle from said girl.

Being lazy and tired from all the love making. Naruto just pulled the bed covers over them instead of getting underneath them. Hinata lay on her left side with Naruto's front side to her back. Hinata blushed a bit because she could still feel his member, though not hard. Naruto didn't take notice of this, but instead put an arm over Hinata and gently squeezed her breast. Hinata moaned lightly at this making Naruto smirk. He then leaned a bit forward so that his mouth was right next to Hinata's ear and said in a husky voice, "How about we continue this in the morning?" Hinata shivered a bit from the amount of lust and love in his voice. Naruto took this as a yes and gently placed a kiss on her neck.

"Good-night Hina-chan" He then snuggled his head into the back of her head and sniffed her hair before falling into a deep sleep.

"Good-night Naruto-kun" Hinata's eyes were already halfway closed when she had said this and after she was finished, she took completely closed her eyes and went into a deep slumber.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Hey guys! Well, it took me 5 hours to write this because I kept making mistakes, they're might be a few but hopefully there are none. I hope you enjoyed this and the reason for not being a threesome was because I wanted Naruto and Hinata's first time to be special and with one another but don't worry! They're will be a threesome later on! What'd ya guys think? Please review to know that all my effort was not of waste! Any mistakes were because my eyes were tired and sore. REVIEW!

Kaori! Ló escribí lo mas pronto que pude ok? Dime si te gusto o no


	8. Hinata cusses?

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Well, If I must… I do not own Naruto and If I did, it would make a little bit more sense.

Facts: 3 feet equals 1 meter. Oh and by the way, yes, I am a guy. I do not understand why you guys think I'm not. 12 people have already sent me private messages wondering if I was a guy. Why? Isn't Romez a masculine name? seriously! Well, anyways, here's the next chapter.

anko-

It was already 11:13 and they still haven't arrived at Hinata's house. It wasn't until then that she noticed that SHE didn't know where to go… again. This time, with more intent, she turned to Naruto. "Naruto, Why haven't you spoken up? I have no idea where Hinata lives! I can't take it anymore! I need you!" and without a chance for reply, the clone felts Anko's seductive lips placed on his. Of course, he wasn't complaining, he thought that for sure Naruto and Hinata would finally be done or something. So, it dispelled. Anko, not being ready for the sudden shift, nearly fell forwards if it wasn't for her ninja reflexes.

After a moment, she let it all sink it and realized that it was a clone and not Naruto. What made her even more upset was the fact that Naruto already had sex with Hinata. With frustration, she headed towards the Hokage Tower to find the whereabouts about Hinata's house. She the remembered that she had quit so she guessed that she would have to do it sneakily. With that in mind, she quickly set off to the Hokage tower.

20 minutes later

Anko was walking up the stairs of the Hokage tower and was careful to hid her chakra signature. She must've succeeded because no one came out to 'greet' her. She was walking towards past the door of the meeting room and noticed that it was open slightly. She didn't peek inside for fear of being seen, but instead diverted chakra from her eyes to her ears so she could hear better.

Inside the room-

"All right, listen up, this is important," Tsunade addressed the room consisting of Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Shizune, and Sakura. "Naruto killed TenTen today as proof, Neji has come today to testify." Neji then came from out of nowhere and appeared in front of them. Everyone who had joined Naruto gasped because even though they knew he was going to kill the villagers, they didn't think that he would kill TenTen without trying to convince her. Shino secretly sent some memory bugs to each of the team and showed them that it was Anko who killed her and Naruto was just in self-defense. Kakashi just smirked, it gave him all the more reason to kill Naruto.

Tsunade just continued "All right, this mission will be classed as A rank and your mission will be to bring Naruto to the Hokage Tower. I think he's with Hinata which would explain why we couldn't find Hinata. Go to the Hyuuga manor and find Naruto." With that, everyone disappeared in their search.

Anko-

Anko slapped her forehead. _"Of course! HYUUGA Hinata, she lives in the Hyuuga manor. Oh shit! I have to go warn Naruto!"_ So she immediately left the Hokage Tower to warn Naruto. Of course, she didn't know that some of them were on her side which is probably a bad thing. Anko put extra chakra into her legs and ran towards Naruto. She arrived there in just 15 minutes and realized that if she walked through the gates, that she would wake up everyone. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Out of the smoke appeared a snake about 6 feet long and 1 foot in length. "Yessssssss?" it hissed. "I need you to find Naruto's scent, after all, snakes mostly rely on their sense of smell right?" Anko smiled as she said this.

"What does this Naruto smell like?" questioned the snake. Anko thought for a moment and finally had it. "He smells like ramen and sweat." The snake sweat dropped but realized that he picked up a scent exactly like that. "Thissss way" it said and it slithered around the Hyuuga Manor in the same direction that Naruto had gone.

It found a tress and slithered up the tree when it smelled Naruto's scent. It flicked its tongue one last time to make sure it was right and pointed to a window on the third story. "He'ssssss in there." And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Anko just jumped up to the tree and made it to a tree branch next to said window. Anko noticed that the window itself was actually open and so she decided to climb in. What she saw surprised her.

Hinata-

Hinata, being mostly uncovered except for her southern region, legs, and Naruto's arm which covered one of her breasts, felt a cold wind hit one of her exposed nipples. She woke up to this because she remembered that she had left the window open and decided to close it. She yawned before she opened her eyes to a figure standing before her. This scared and let out an 'eeep!' and 'jumped' back in the bed hitting Naruto's member.

Naruto-

He was a light sleeper due to the fact that he would sometimes be chased out of his own apartment in order to survive. So when he felt something hit his member, memories of last night came back to him even though his eyes were still closed. Then he felt the clone's memories come back to him and he woke up immediately. Naruto didn't know what to think really. All he saw was Anko staring at them and… well, not do anything much. Hinata, being the shy person that she was somehow managed to get behind Naruto even though they were still sideways on the bed. After Anko saw this, he noticed Naruto's 'sodlier' and whistled and its size. This made Naruto blush as he tried to desperately find some clothes. He finally found them and put them on. Anko was already having sexual thoughts but remembered why she came here and no, it wasn't for sex… well, it was but not at this moment. "Naruto, several Jounin and some members from the rookie nine are coming to find you to take you to Tsunade for interrogation." She smirked at this because that's exactly where everything started for her.

Naruto realized this was going to happen sooner or later. He guess fate decided it for it to happen sooner rather than later. He wasn't the least bit tired, but then again, 1/50th of his chakra is 10 times more than most Jounin make in a year, and that's WIHTOUT the Kyuubi's chakra. His recovery was also amazing, almost immediately when he used a jutsu, it was almost replaced unless it was in continuous use. Like for instance, sex, since it's in continuous use, it has no time to recharge.

Naruto then saw Hinata, who had covered herself with the bed sheets, and turned to her. "Hey Hinata, we need to put on some clothes if we want to get out of here before they come." Hinata nodded and with the towel still over her regions, she grabbed her clothes from the floor. She then changed underneath the sheets. Naruto, in a playful tone, said "Hey Hinata, we just made love so why are you so shy in showing your body towards me?" After Hinata had finished changing, she pointed towards Anko and Naruto let out an 'oh' because he had completely forgotten that Anko was there. Anko however was still horny and when she found an opening, went in and placed her lips on Naruto.

Hinata, in jealousy, screamed "Get off her you bitch!" **(A/N: Woot! Go Hinata!)** This worked as shown by the fact that Anko and Naruto were now staring at her in disbelief. _"Hinata cussed? No fucking way!"_ they both simultaneously thought. "Hinata!" Naruto said, still thoroughly shocked. Hinata merely blushed and stuttered "I-I'm s-s-sorry N-Naruto-kun. I-I-It's just that she k-kissed you and well. I-I love you!" Hinata looked down with embarrassment. Naruto on the other hand, just walked to her and sat on her bed. He scooted next to her and gently put his left hand on her right shoulder.

"Hinata, it's ok. You felt threatened and you did what your instincts told you. It's ok" and to reassured her, he grabbed her chin with two of his fingers and turned her towards him and kissed her passionately. This in turn Anko all hot and she blurted out "I don't care if you love him Hinata, I just want to fuck him! Now scoot over!" and with that, she pushed Hinata out of the way and pounced on Naruto.

Naruto, being mad that she pushed Hinata, HIS Hinata, out of the way threw her off the bed. "What's wrong with you Anko? Why the hell did you push her like that!" Anko, being a bit saddened by his tone at her replied "Naruto! Don' you remember? When you escaped the prison chamber you nodded when I asked you if you wanted to have a threesome!" Naruto was about to argue and realized that she was right, he did nod now that he thought about it. He hung his head in defeat which made Hinata question, once she got up from the floor that is. "Naruto, did you promise her?" Hinata said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Naruto however realized in fact that he did NOT promise her. "No… no I didn't. Anko, I'm sorry, but I was so shocked at what you were going to me that I wasn't thinking." But before Anko could reply, the door was broken down revealing a Kakashi with his normal Mangenkuo Sharingan activated. "Naruto, by order of the Hokage you are to come with us at once!"

XXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Well guys, This is where my writer's block came back for unkown reasons. How should I continue this? I was thinking that they have an all out battle, but then again, that would push Naruto's plans ahead of time. Then I was thinking of them running away to regroup and plan, but that would put too much wait. There are other options I'm considering, but these two are the main ones. What do you guys think I should do?


	9. Naruto's Sharingan

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Well, If I must… I do not own Naruto and If I did, it would make a little bit more sense.

Facts: 3 feet equals 1 meter. Oh and by the way, yes, I am a guy. I do not understand why you guys think I'm not. 12 people have already sent me private messages wondering if I was a guy. Why? Isn't Romez a masculine name? seriously! Well, anyways, here's the next chapter.

Damn it, I shoulda made Kyuubi a girl, oh well, guess he's a guy.

Talking

"_thoughts"_

**Kyuubi talking/jutsu**

_**Kyuubi thoughts**_

anko-

It was already 11:13 and they still haven't arrived at Hinata's house. It wasn't until then that she noticed that SHE didn't know where to go… again. This time, with more intent, she turned to Naruto. "Naruto, Why haven't you spoken up? I have no idea where Hinata lives! I can't take it anymore! I need you!" and without a chance for reply, the clone felts Anko's seductive lips placed on his. Of course, he wasn't complaining, he thought that for sure Naruto and Hinata would finally be done or something. So, it dispelled. Anko, not being ready for the sudden shift, nearly fell forwards if it wasn't for her ninja reflexes.

After a moment, she let it all sink it and realized that it was a clone and not Naruto. What made her even more upset was the fact that Naruto already had sex with Hinata. With frustration, she headed towards the Hokage Tower to find the whereabouts about Hinata's house. She the remembered that she had quit so she guessed that she would have to do it sneakily. With that in mind, she quickly set off to the Hokage tower.

20 minutes later

Anko was walking up the stairs of the Hokage tower and was careful to hid her chakra signature. She must've succeeded because no one came out to 'greet' her. She was walking towards past the door of the meeting room and noticed that it was open slightly. She didn't peek inside for fear of being seen, but instead diverted chakra from her eyes to her ears so she could hear better.

Inside the room-

"All right, listen up, this is important," Tsunade addressed the room consisting of Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Shizune, and Sakura. "Naruto killed TenTen today as proof, Neji has come today to testify." Neji then came from out of nowhere and appeared in front of them. Everyone who had joined Naruto gasped because even though they knew he was going to kill the villagers, they didn't think that he would kill TenTen without trying to convince her. Shino secretly sent some memory bugs to each of the team and showed them that it was Anko who killed her and Naruto was just in self-defense. Kakashi just smirked, it gave him all the more reason to kill Naruto.

Tsunade just continued "All right, this mission will be classed as A rank and your mission will be to bring Naruto to the Hokage Tower. I think he's with Hinata which would explain why we couldn't find Hinata. Go to the Hyuuga manor and find Naruto." With that, everyone disappeared in their search.

Anko-

Anko slapped her forehead. _"Of course! HYUUGA Hinata, she lives in the Hyuuga manor. Oh shit! I have to go warn Naruto!"_ So she immediately left the Hokage Tower to warn Naruto. Of course, she didn't know that some of them were on her side which is probably a bad thing. Anko put extra chakra into her legs and ran towards Naruto. She arrived there in just 15 minutes and realized that if she walked through the gates, that she would wake up everyone. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Out of the smoke appeared a snake about 6 feet long and 1 foot in length. "Yessssssss?" it hissed. "I need you to find Naruto's scent, after all, snakes mostly rely on their sense of smell right?" Anko smiled as she said this.

"What does this Naruto smell like?" questioned the snake. Anko thought for a moment and finally had it. "He smells like ramen and sweat." The snake sweat dropped but realized that he picked up a scent exactly like that. "Thissss way" it said and it slithered around the Hyuuga Manor in the same direction that Naruto had gone.

It found a tress and slithered up the tree when it smelled Naruto's scent. It flicked its tongue one last time to make sure it was right and pointed to a window on the third story. "He'ssssss in there." And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Anko just jumped up to the tree and made it to a tree branch next to said window. Anko noticed that the window itself was actually open and so she decided to climb in. What she saw surprised her.

Hinata-

Hinata, being mostly uncovered except for her southern region, legs, and Naruto's arm which covered one of her breasts, felt a cold wind hit one of her exposed nipples. She woke up to this because she remembered that she had left the window open and decided to close it. She yawned before she opened her eyes to a figure standing before her. This scared and let out an 'eeep!' and 'jumped' back in the bed hitting Naruto's member.

Naruto-

He was a light sleeper due to the fact that he would sometimes be chased out of his own apartment in order to survive. So when he felt something hit his member, memories of last night came back to him even though his eyes were still closed. Then he felt the clone's memories come back to him and he woke up immediately. Naruto didn't know what to think really. All he saw was Anko staring at them and… well, not do anything much. Hinata, being the shy person that she was somehow managed to get behind Naruto even though they were still sideways on the bed. After Anko saw this, he noticed Naruto's 'sodlier' and whistled and its size. This made Naruto blush as he tried to desperately find some clothes. He finally found them and put them on. Anko was already having sexual thoughts but remembered why she came here and no, it wasn't for sex… well, it was but not at this moment. "Naruto, several Jounin and some members from the rookie nine are coming to find you to take you to Tsunade for interrogation." She smirked at this because that's exactly where everything started for her.

Naruto realized this was going to happen sooner or later. He guess fate decided it for it to happen sooner rather than later. He wasn't the least bit tired, but then again, 1/50th of his chakra is 10 times more than most Jounin make in a year, and that's WIHTOUT the Kyuubi's chakra. His recovery was also amazing, almost immediately when he used a jutsu, it was almost replaced unless it was in continuous use. Like for instance, sex, since it's in continuous use, it has no time to recharge.

Naruto then saw Hinata, who had covered herself with the bed sheets, and turned to her. "Hey Hinata, we need to put on some clothes if we want to get out of here before they come." Hinata nodded and with the towel still over her regions, she grabbed her clothes from the floor. She then changed underneath the sheets. Naruto, in a playful tone, said "Hey Hinata, we just made love so why are you so shy in showing your body towards me?" After Hinata had finished changing, she pointed towards Anko and Naruto let out an 'oh' because he had completely forgotten that Anko was there. Anko however was still horny and when she found an opening, went in and placed her lips on Naruto.

Hinata, in jealousy, screamed "Get off her you bitch!" **(A/N: Woot! Go Hinata!)** This worked as shown by the fact that Anko and Naruto were now staring at her in disbelief. _"Hinata cussed? No fucking way!"_ they both simultaneously thought. "Hinata!" Naruto said, still thoroughly shocked. Hinata merely blushed and stuttered "I-I'm s-s-sorry N-Naruto-kun. I-I-It's just that she k-kissed you and well. I-I love you!" Hinata looked down with embarrassment. Naruto on the other hand, just walked to her and sat on her bed. He scooted next to her and gently put his left hand on her right shoulder.

"Hinata, it's ok. You felt threatened and you did what your instincts told you. It's ok" and to reassured her, he grabbed her chin with two of his fingers and turned her towards him and kissed her passionately. This in turn Anko all hot and she blurted out "I don't care if you love him Hinata, I just want to fuck him! Now scoot over!" and with that, she pushed Hinata out of the way and pounced on Naruto.

Naruto, being mad that she pushed Hinata, HIS Hinata, out of the way threw her off the bed. "What's wrong with you Anko? Why the hell did you push her like that!" Anko, being a bit saddened by his tone at her replied "Naruto! Don' you remember? When you escaped the prison chamber you nodded when I asked you if you wanted to have a threesome!" Naruto was about to argue and realized that she was right, he did nod now that he thought about it. He hung his head in defeat which made Hinata question, once she got up from the floor that is. "Naruto, did you promise her?" Hinata said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Naruto however realized in fact that he did NOT promise her. "No… no I didn't. Anko, I'm sorry, but I was so shocked at what you were going to me that I wasn't thinking." But before Anko could reply, the door was broken down revealing a Kakashi with his normal Mangenkuo Sharingan activated. "Naruto, by order of the Hokage you are to come with us at once!" Then four anbu appeared and two next to each of Kakashi's side.

"Oh yea? What makes you think that we're going to go peacefully?" said Anko with her hands on her hips and a taunting look on her face.

Kakashi replied with a smirk of his own "Well you see," He then snaps his fingers and two ANBU with amazing speed grab Anko by the arms and the other two grab Hinata. Struggle as they might, they could not get free because they were also really strong. " I have everything planned out and from the looks of things, everything will go as planned."

"Kakashi! Let go of Hinata-chan and Anko NOW!" yelled Naruto with rage barely in check.

"And Naruto, I have something special planned for you. Mangenkyuo Sharingan!" Naruto wasn't quick enough and didn't have time to look away from his eye and was trapped in Kakashi's realm.

Naruto was standing in a plain filed of grass, but all the colors seemed to be distorted. The clouds were black, the sky was red, grass was also black with white outlines. Nothing seemed to make sense. That's when he saw Kakashi standing there with a smirk.

"For the next 2 days, you will see Hinata being pulled apart, piece by piece, suffering slowly and you will be tied to a post and rendered helpless." Kakashi said with a cold voice, smirk gone.

Just then, Naruto felt his arms being pulled together and tied with a rope that seemed to materialize out of nowhere and he saw a post come up from the ground. His body was flung towards the 7-foot post, his back hit the post, and his hands went above his head and were tied to the top of the post. He struggled much, but as much strength as he had, he was not the one in control here, Kakashi was. For the first time in a while, Naruto was feeling as sense of helplessness and that helplessness would only grow as time progressed. He then looked at the field and saw Hinata there, sitting on her knees with her toes facing outwards and looking around. When she saw Naruto, she asked in a scared voice "N-naruto-kun? Where am I? Help me please! I'm so scared!" Naruto felt as if daggers were piercing his heart, he wanted nothing to do right now except hold her tight and make her feel that everything was all right. Alas, he was still tied and could do anything.

The next scene caused Naruto's blood to freeze, he saw Kakashi coming up from behind Hinata and pull her by the hair in which she let out a pain-filled cry. Kakashi then took out a Kunai and started running the sharp edge against Hinata's neck, then he started undressing her slowly. "Well Naruto, it seems as if you did have sex with her, one can't show what one hasn't seen now can they? I think I'm to have fun with this." Kakashi's voice seemed evil and distorted to Naruto. Naruto's heart was beating 500 miles a second and sweat was falling down faster and faster.

Naruto was now very scared, scared that Kakashi was going to torture her, scared that he was going to rape her, but most of all, he was scared because he couldn't do anything to prevent it. Naruto's eyes then widened when he saw Kakashi using the kunai to cut Hinata's bra straps. "Let's see, now, it has only been about… a quarter of a second, don't you agree Naruto?" asked Kakashi as his mouth was kissing Hinata's neck while the kunai was dangerously close to Hinata's womanhood which was still covered by pants and underwear.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Naruto screamed, with anger, despair, and helplessness in his voice.

Kakashi just chuckled until he heard someone from behind him say** "You heard the boy, let her go" **said the figure in a low growl.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he turned around. There he saw a man, around 6 feet tall with slitted blood-red eyes with gold rims around the iris. His claws were at least 6 inches long and his was short, but looked like it was alive and made out of fire. Said figure smiled, showing fangs and sharp teeth. Thing is, even though said figure was smiling, the amount of killer intent and raw rage was suffocating Kakashi.

Kakashi had long since let go of Hinata, who disappeared since Kakashi didn't seem to be in control anymore. The figure then grabbed Kakashi's head and used his sharp claws to hold on to Kakashi's head. **"Well, looks like you're not in control here anymore now are you? Before you go though, those eyes seem very nice. I think I'll just take them." **

With that, said figure used his other claw and ripped out Kakashi's eye, then with the claw that was holding Kakashi's head, he started squeezing his claws slowly into his brain. Kakashi's body in the mean time, was twitching and writhing in pain and try as he might, he could not get out of the man's grasp. Blood started squirting out of Kakashi's missing eye and he also started coughing up blood until very weakly, he managed to say "Kai" Immediately, he was flung back into the real world. Kakashi immediately fell to the ground and started screaming in pain while placing a hand over his left eye. He touched, but felt that his eye was still there, but he felt an enormous amount of pain anyway. Naruto on the other hand, placed his hands on his knees and slightly bend, while panting, trying to recover from the shock. His eyes were closed so he could concentrate better. He then replayed the last scene with the man and thought of who it could be.

"_Kyuubi, was that you?"_

"**Yes kit, it was me. Are you okay?" Asked Kyuubi with concern and rage in its voice.**

"_Yea, I'm okay thanks to you." And Naruto made a mental smile._

**Kyuubi smirked and said "By the way, you have a little surprise when you open your eyes." And with that, Naruto was flung into the real world also.**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that he saw everything extremely clearly, nothing seemed to escape his eyes, not even the smallest dust that seem to float in the air. Then he noticed Kakashi, who was clearly in pain, on the ground and clutching his left eye. After some time, he remembered about the Anbu guards and turned around to see that… they were dead. When he saw the girls, he was about to ask what had happened when he heard them gasp. "Naruto, look at your eyes!" Said Hinata with excitement in her voice.

He looked around to see if he could spot a mirror which wasn't too hard since he was in a girl's room. What he saw surprised him. He had… the Mangenkyo Sharingan and not just in one eye, but both his eyes. He would have to talk to the Kyuubi and ask how he managed to do that. Kakashi, who had recovered from his pain, formed a chidori and launched at Naruto. Naruto, with his Sharingan, saw Kakashi's movements slower than usual and easily had enough time to grab his arms, and with chakra enhanced strength, snapped his arm, breaking it. Kakashi let out a scream of pain as he 'let go' of the Chidori because of his broken arm. Naruto then threw him up in the air so Kakashi's back hit the ceiling and when he was coming down, Naruto jumped up and kneed him in the stomach causing Kakashi to cough up blood. Naruto then kicked Kakashi's body to Hinata who grabbed him, then lifting her arm, unleashed chakra and it looked like a blow torch, and cut off his other arm. Unlike a blow torch, it didn't burn the blood so he wouldn't bleed, instead, in just acted like a knife which meant Kakashi would keep on bleeding. Kakashi was now on the floor, unable to scream because all the pain in his body made most of his muscles tense. This tension was slowling draining his strength, chakra, and stamina, while he lost blood.

Naruto then looked towards Hinata and Anko and told them "It's time to go"

They both nodded and were going to go out the window when Hinata heard a voice that she had been trying to avoid for a while. "Hinata, your wretched girl! How dare you disgrace us by not only failing in the most simplest of tasks, but also by associating with this DEMON! Get back here now of you shall suffer more of a punishment then normal!" Hiashi said with venom laced in his voice. He let out a large amount of killer intent to show he was not joking around.

Hinata visible flinched and one could see that she had started shaking. This really pissed off Naruto who said "She's not going anywhere but with me you bastard! How can you treat your own child with such disdain and cruelty! Hinata deserves to be free for you grasp and live out her life and SHE pleases!" Naruto said with anger equal to Hiashi's venomous voice. Unknown to Naruto, his eyes flashed yellow momentarily which Hiashi just ignored.

"Very well then, I have no choice but to take her back by force!" With that, Hiashi ran towards Naruto in an attempt to disable him.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

So guys, what do you think of this story? I got some positive feedback from you guys and you guys gave me great ideas! By the way, Kakashi does not have Mangenkyou Sharingan anymore. Since Kakashi was in Naruto's mind, spiritually and not just mentally, Kyuubi was able to take out the essence of the Sharingan and place in Naruto and not only that, since he had the Sharingan's essence he was able to copy it into Naruto's other eye. There was no Sharigan essence left in Kakashi since Kyuubi took it out and that's why he doesn't have it anymore. Now that I explained it, I don't think I should explain it in the story. Well, review guys! Hopefully you guys liked this one!


	10. Hyuuga battle

7Disclaimer: I Hope that this chapter will be kick-ass! And too any new folk, yes, I am a guy. Now quit asking me that! Damnit! Seriously, I still keep getting questions from people asking me if I'm a guy! If you read my story, wouldn't you think so? Jeez! Erm… anyways, on with the story!

Facts: 3 feet equals 1 meter and Naruto's Sharingan is deactivated until I say it gets activated.

Talking

"_thoughts"_

**Kyuubi speech/Jutsu**

_**Kyuubi thoughts**_

**(A/N: Author's notes)**

Hiashi was charging towards Naruto when all of a sudden, he couldn't move. He was trapped in his charging position. "Soul Binding Kage Mane, success" Said a lazy voice from behind. Naruto looked behind Hiashi to see Shikamaru just standing there

"Man Naruto, you are just too troublesome." Naruto just smirked at Pineapple head boy.

Suddenly, a kunai appeared at Shikamaru's throat from behind. "You may not know it Shikamaru, but you too are troublesome." Said Neji with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Shikamaru, instead of feeling threatened and scared, seemed unfazed, which bothered Neji. Naruto was about to go help when he noticed that Shikamaru was calm and decided to see what would happen instead.

"What aren't you scared?" Said Neji, trying to be calm.

"Because, if you kill me, you kill Hiashi. This is a different type of kage mane. My normal one would just shadows to tie you up. This one contains a piece of my soul and merges with my prisoner. In essence, you kill me, he dies." Shikamaru replied, in his usual bored, yet cocky voice.

Shikamaru then noted that instead of becoming upset, Neji started smiling. "Well, then, in that case. Prepare to die!" and he would've killed him if it wasn't for Hiashi who started laughing all of a sudden.

"Neji, If I die, all the cage bird seals will activate and kill all of the branch family members. Including you and oh, it looks like reinforcements have arrived!" Then everyone saw that 5 Hyuugas (from main branch) entered and surrounded Hiashi with Byakuugan activated.

Hianta in all of this was feeling scared and was having pretty rough thoughts. _"What should I do? I feel so useless! I-I can't do anything!"_

Naruto noticed that Hinata seemed a bit quiet, well, more than usual and turned around to see what was wrong. When he turned around, he saw Hinata with sadness in her eyes and had a downcast look on her face. She also seemed to be in deep thought. He went over to her, cupped her chin, and pulled her face up so that she would stare into his eyes. Her eyes told him everything and in accordance, he said, "Hinata, you are not weak. I mean, you defeated an ANBU member and it must've been quick cuz I was in the Sharingan's world for only about three seconds **(A/N: Kakashi isn't that good at it so it would take longer than normal and plus, he isn't an Uchiha)**. Hinata, you're the strongest Kunoichi I have ever seen, I know you're not weak. You have confidence, after all, you're the one that made me go into you" and in spite of all the seriousness, Hinata managed to blush and nod.

She felt a renewed confidence. She wasn't going to feel like that anymore after all, no one would make her feel like that, if Naruto is around. "You're right Naruto-kun, I can do it! Thank you!" She then leaned up on her toes so she could kiss him on the lips.

Hiashi took advantage of this and ordered two Hyuugas to charge at them. Anko was about to step in but saw that Hinata's hands were glowing so she assumed that she had a plan. Just as they were about to hit, Hinata pushed Naruto to the right and using her chakra, she did the blowtorch thing again and impaled them in the chest with each hand. She then moved her hands up and from their chests to their heads; they were then split in half from that point. They didn't even manage to scream in pain as Hinata did this since she was quick and efficient. This scared the remaining three Hyuugas and merely surprised Hiashi. Hiashi did not know that she could do that. "So, you aren't a completely worthless girl are you? Hinata, if you come now, you will make me proud and I would gladly pronounce you as heir!" Hiashi said, trying to lure Hinata into his mental trap.

Hinata felt good, finally, she had managed to make her father proud. She was feeling good right about now… until she realized that he was probably manipulating her mind. She noticed that he was trying to use her hope of making her father proud against her. She realized that no father would do this and said proudly "I'm sorry Hiashi-teme, I would like to make my father proud, but you're not my father!" Naruto just smiled and Hiashi creased his brow in frustration.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a few bugs hand crawled up the legs of the remaining Hyuuga members and were waiting there patiently for further orders. One bug even crawled up Neji's pants **(A/N: Heh, talk about ants in your pants)** Hiashi felt his muscles begin to move and noticed that the Kage mane was wearing out. "So, Shikamaru was it? The limit of your jutsu is only five minutes? Pathetic, juts like everyone else in here." Hiashi said with a serious look on his face. "Neji, kill him… unless you want me to activate the Caged Bird Seal!"

Neji could only do as he was told and raised his kunai to stab Shikamaru in the back of his head when Neji felt a prick in his leg and felt his body go numb. He just stayed in that position, with Kunai lifted above his head. "What's going on Neji? Kill him!" As he said this, the other three Hyuugas too felt a prick and could not move.

Everyone was confused as too what was happening.

"**Hey kit, activate your Sharingan. Your Sharingan is different due to my demonic chakra." Suggested the Demon.**

With that, Naruto closed his eyes and opened them 2 seconds later with Sharingan active. No one could see except Shikamaru. Hinata and Anko were to the left and back of him, Hiashi was facing the other way, and the guards were paralyzed so they couldn't say anything. What Naruto noticed first was that everything was clearer, and then he felt his eyes zoom in on to one of the Hyuugas. He blinked because he felt as if he was standing right in front of him. It didn't work and it kept zooming in, and then went through his head and he could see on the other side of the Hyuuga.

"_Kyuubi, what is this? Is this what the Sharingan does?" Asked an excited Naruto_

"**It does many other things, but you'll have to find out for yourself." Replied the Kyuubi.**

After a while, a red dot appeared in his vision. He then locked eyes on the dot, which was located on one of the Hyuuga's ankle, and saw that their was a bug their. This amazed Naruto since he not only saw the tiny bug as if it was right in front of him, but he also saw the bug through the cloth. He calmed down a bit and he deactivated his Sharingan, he would find out what other uses it had. In the mean time, he figured out whom those bugs belonged to. They belonged to Shino and Naruto smiled because he knew Shino had kept his word.

Anko, being bored because everything was going a bit to slow for her, decided that they were either going to leave or fight. Being horny, even in this intense situation, opted to leave. She went through a series of hand seals and yelled "Kuchiyoso No Jutsu!" and when the smoke appeared, a 4-foot tall, 20-foot anaconda appeared.

"Yessss?" It asked, looking at Anko while flicking its tongue in the air.

"We need an escape route."

The Snake the summoned Chakra to its head and plunged its head to the ground and made a huge hole. It continued through the next two stories of the building until it reached the bottom. "Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, let's go!"

Hinata and Anko had gone down through the hole; Shikamaru was about to follow until Hiashi stepped in front of him. By then though, many main family and branch family members had gone their to see what the commotion was about. As Hiashi stood there, he smiled and evil smile and said "You are within the range of my divination, Prepare to die!" Just as he activated his Byakuugan, Naruto activated his Sharingan and with wind elemental chakra, he sped towards Hiashi (Which isn't far since they're in Hinata's room) before he completely turned on his Byakuugan and slammed Hiashi, making him crash through the walls. After getting back up, Hiashi ordered the Branch members to go and attack them. They refused too though, they finally had gotten sick of Hiashi's Tyranny and decided to fight back for once. One of the main branch members then said to Hiashi "You are within my range of divination!" and went through all the moves.

Hiashi was knocked back, barely conscious, spitting out blood. In all his pain, he managed to say, "You will all pay! Activate Caged Bi-" but before he could finish, someone had thrown a kunai to his hand and stopped him from activating it. He was then knocked unconscious by someone.

The main branch too surprised that their leader had been taken down, started getting furious and said "Worthless branch family! You are nothing but trash! Hiashi-sama may be unconscious, but we still hold power! Activate Caged Bird Seal!" All of the main branch then mimicked this and activated the seal.

The Branch started screaming and fell to the ground, clutching their heads when all of a sudden they stopped. The main branch couldn't figure out what was happening until they saw Hinata standing behind the branch. She then said "Sorry guys, but with Naruto's new Sharingan, it can disable seals." Naruto then appeared next to her, with Sharingan activated, but instead of the eye being red; it was yellow with the markings being red instead of black.

Naruto then sent a pulse a chakra that emitted from his eyes, they swept over the branch family, and all you could hear was a sizzle as the Seals started disappearing! The main branch was too much in awe, horror, and surprise at what was going on to do anything. The branch family on the other hand, were all weeping and crying out of happiness because of the deed that had been done. They were finally free! They all looked towards Hinata and Naruto and said "Thank you so much! Thank you for releasing us! How could we repay you?"

"Oh I know!" Said one Hyuuga boy around the age of nine "Let's make Hinata the Queen and Naruto the King of the Hyuuga!" The main branch looked at each other… and nodded. So now, Hinata and Naruto were the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

However, before anything else could happen, a harsh and cold voice said, "No you don't! Even though they may not have the caged bird seal, they're still useless servants and trash that will never amount to anything!" Naruto and Hinata then turned to see that Hiashi had escaped the ropes he was tied in.

"You will pay for your insolence! Attack!" Then the main branch lunged towards the branch family and started attacking. This was a mistake, since they main branch lived a life of luxury most of the time; they weren't as skilled as they thought they were. The branch would practice when no one would look and they made themselves look weak so that no one would suspect them of anything. In reality, they were much stronger than the Main branch.

The battle ensued, the main branch doing a frontal assault while the branch parried, blocked, and countered. Some of the main branch regrouped and threw a barrage of Shuriken and the branch merely used Kaiten. Yes, Kaiten, the technique only used by the Main branch. After seeing Neji learn it, each branch member finally decided to try to make his or her own versions of it. After the barrage of Shuriken hit the defense. The Main branch were left stunned for a second, but that was all that was needed as the branch leaped towards the main and slaughtered them mercilessly. One by one, the main died. Whether it be by stabbing, missing heads and limbs, blood loss, or any other type of death, they died.

Hiashi, being smart, decided to retreat, ran, formed a Kaiten, crashed through one of the walls, and escaped. Naruto was about to give chase when a warm and delicate hand stopped him from going any further. He turned around to look at Hinata and as if Hinata knew what he was thinking, she said "Let him go, we're confront him later anyway."

Naruto just smiled and nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here" and with that, the remaining branch waved good-bye to duo and started fixing things up. They were in control now and they would make sure that no such inequality would ever exist among the Hyuugas ever again.

-Outside the Hyuuga mansion

"Jeez, what took you guys so long to get here? Jeez!" Asked Anko impatiently. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her left foot was tapping the ground.

"Yea, so what are we going to do?" Asked Shikamaru who was standing next to Temari. Also, Shino and Kiba were there.

"Well, so far only Sakura and Tsunade think that I'm the only one that's having problems, they won't to think to look for you guys, I think it's safe to assume that you guys will be safe when you go home." Said Naruto, sounding smart for once.

"What about Neji then?" Asked Anko smartly.

"Oh, well… I uh, I don't know." Said Naruto worried about the consequences. "Maybe he doesn't care anymore since he's not going to attack since he probably doesn't have the caged bird seal anymore. Speaking of which, whatever happened to him? He disappeared after the snake summoning."

Just when everyone was starting to relax, Neji appears. "Naruto… Hinata needs to return to me…now" He said the last part with a low growl.

"Why should I? You've treated her like nothing! Like dirt! Why SHOULD I?" asked a now infuriated Naruto.

"I treated her like that because… because I wanted her to become better, stronger, faster. Because… because I love her!" Replied Neji with a serious look on his face.

Hinata gasped, this wasn't uncommon since it WAS a royal family, but Neji? She never would've expected. Naruto and a few others had disgusted looks on their faces. "Uh… how disgusting"

"Troublesome"

"Kinky"

"….."

"Uh-huh…"

Said Naruto, Shikamaru, Anko, Shino, and Temari respectively. They all turned to Anko who calmly replied "What? They are a royal family. Intermarriage happens all the time!"

Everyone just shook their heads and Neji took advantage of this situation and headed for Naruto preparing his 64 hands of Hakke **(A/N: Couldn't find the actual thing so I decided to do with this instead.)** "You are within my range of divination Naruto!" said Neji with a smirk. Naruto couldn't dodge and took on a few hits.

"2 strikes! 4 strikes! 8 strikes! 16 strikes! 32 str-" and amazingly enough, Naruto grabbed on of his hands, stopping his attacking, which surprised Neji.

Naruto looked up with a smirk on his face. "You think that the same attacked will work on me twice? Besides, I'm the number one surprising ninja, what did you expect?" Naruto then twisted his, which snapped his bone, and the bone itself penetrated the skin and was sticking outside of Neji's arm.

"Time to finish this." Naruto formed a rasengan in his free hand, preparing to demolish the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji closed his eyes in contemplation "_Well, looks like I fail. Keep her same Naruto_." These were Neji's last thoughts when Naruto impaled him with the Rasengan in the chest; it bore through his chest and demolished his heart, but the attack was not done because as Naruto let go, the Rasengan went forwards with Neji's body. Oddly enough, unlike most Naruto's rasengans, which shreds their body, all it did was demolish his heart.

With a sigh, Naruto said, "Well, I guess I respected him, couldn't go through with a full-powered rasengan. He then turned to Hinata and stroked the side of her face, "Are you going to be okay?" Hinata simply nodded and snuggled her head into Naruto's chest.

"I'm ok. It's just; I never knew that's what he felt about me. This makes me wonder now. What if father really loves me too, but he expresses it differently?" Naruto hugged her tighter and started rubbing her back gently, "No he doesn't. You saw the way he acted, even if it were possible he should've been feeling bad by now. He'll probably return with more forces."

Hinata nodded into his chest and felt a bit better. Even though she could never have loved Neji, she still would've understood if he had expressed his feelings for her. Maybe they've could've been friends at some other time?

"We should get going." Oddly, it was Anko who said this in a CALM voice for once, "We need to find some shelter and get out of this rain. Seriously, what's up with this rain? It comes and goes!" Looks like someone spoke to soon.

"Yea, besides, we need some sleep, it's 4 am after all." Said Shikamaru yawning.

With that, they headed off towards Konoha gates, never to return unless it was for the destruction of the villager. Temari was riding her fan with Shikamaru Sitting down **(A/N: Think being on a skateboard…a really BIG skateboard. Shikamaru's sitting down though. Temari is standing because she has to control the fan.)**. Naruto was carrying Hinata bridal style because she had fallen asleep. Anko was in the lead. Kiba, who oddly was quiet throughout the entire ordeal, was in behind of Naruto a little to the right. As they approached the gates, they met….

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Cliffy! Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted. I've been REALLY sick and then I had to catch up with all my homework. Hope you guys like this though! I tried hard. If it seems a bit off, its cuz I'm still a little sick and disoriented. REVIEW!!


	11. The Final Fight

I just realized… this is supposed to be an angst story. So, I'm going to try to make it more angsty. I hope I don't take it too far and disappoint you guys. It was hard for me to write some of this… cuz I didn't want to happen. But it is angst so it is for the good of the story! No flaming when something happens that you were hoping wouldn't happen.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

They met… a whole shitload of Chuunin, Jounin, Special Jounin, and Anbu. Naruto and the group froze at this; they had not expected this to happen so quickly, especially since Naruto didn't know the extent of his Hinode ("sunrise" eye). Naruto, who was carrying Hinata, tried waking her up. He succeeded as Hinata woke up and started at his face. She noticed that, Naruto had a deathly serious look on his face and seemed to be staring at something. She looked towards the direction Naruto was staring at and saw what Naruto saw. This greatly scared her and immediately got off Naruto and stood in a battle-ready position. What she saw made her afraid; it was her father standing there with some very strong looking ANBU. The rest of the group stood in Horror at the sight. Could this be the end before it started?

"Naruto and Hinata," stated Tsunade sadly, "I'm so…Sorry. I-I cannot do anything to protect you. You killed a Konoha citizen and that is punishable by death. Not only that, but you caused a rebellion and killed many others. I'm sorry but… you have to die."

Naruto gave a pained expression at Tsunade. Tsunade could see the pain and sorrow flowing through Naruto's eyes and couldn't help but look away lest she start crying. Shikamaru walked up to Naruto and whispered so only he could hear, "Naruto, I calculated the odds of us surviving. It's very slim I'm afraid. It's roughly 320 to one at this stage. I'm sorry to say but, I don't think we're going to make it." Naruto nodded in understanding.

Hinata's dad smirk in Triumph and said what Naruto's group was afraid of… "Attack" he said simply and a flurry of ANBU, Jounin, Special Jounin, and Chuunin came at them with kunais at hand. Many others just threw multiple Kunai to make stay in one place

Temari, thinking quickly, used her fan while yelling "**Ninpou Kamaitachi (1)" **and with that, she sent a torrent of wind blades that cut down at least 7 Chuunin and 1 ANBU down. The attack also happened to take down a few of the kunai in the way, but not all.

Second to react was Hinata and her hands started glowing blue as she yelled her Jutsu, **"Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hachishou (2)"**. Hinata moved at an inhuman speed, blocked the incoming hail of kunai in her direction, and took down a few lowly Chuunin who did not take the heiress seriously.

Shikamaru not having any jutsu of such caliber resorted to dodging, sadly he got struck by a few kunai. One kunai struck him in the arm and another in his left lung causing to spurt out blood. He then grunted in pain as he was falling backwards. Temari turned in time to see Shikamaru impaled and yelled with tears in her eyes, "SHIKAMARU!" she said as she started running. This had been a bad idea because when she turned around, an ANBU finished some hands seals and yelled, **"Doton Doriyuudan (3)"** and spit out a dragon made out of earth towards Temari. The dragon hit full force in Temari's back, which caused her to crash into a tree face first. She turned around with a bloody face but at that moment a Jounin, who had been close behind the dragon missile, kneed Temari in the stomach. He did an uppercut and broke Temari's jaw. Kiba saw when Temari was kneed and told Akamaru to attack the Anbu that was attacking Akamaru. He did as he was told and went to attack it. Kiba noticed a Jounin was about to help the ANBU in taking down Temari. "Not on my watch" said Kiba with fierce determination. He then ran towards the Jounin with chakra-enhanced muscles. The Jounin was too focused on the kill to notice Kiba and this was his mistake. Just as he was about to reach Temari, he felt a claws slash at his neck. The Jounin started choking on his own blood as he turned around to see who attacked him. The last image he saw was of a "dog-boy" with bloody claws. Akamaru had managed to reach the ANBU before he finished Temari. He leaped into the air and bit the arm of the ANBU that contained the kunai. Being a big dog, he tore of the ANBU's arm from the elbow up. The elbow screamed in pain and was then tackled by the dog. Once Akamaru tackled him to the ground, he lunged at the Jugular of the ANBU, and was blocked by his other arm. The ANBU the bent his leg and kicked Akamaru off. He then jumped up and was about to attack him when something impaled him and came out the other side of him. It was Temari's fan. Temari stood there panting and couldn't really say anything due to her broken jaw. She winced in pain every time she breathed. She turned around to look at Shikamaru to see if he was ok. What she saw horrified her and caused all her sadness to erupt. She broke into tears at what she saw was being done to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru-

He lay there with kunai embedded in his arm and left lung. He was trying to get up when a heavy boot pressed against his chest and crushed a few of his ribs. Shikamaru grunted in pain as he coughed up blood. Then he was lifted up by the arms by 2 Jounin. He then noticed that it was an ANBU that crushed his ribs. "You scum," started the angered ANBU, "you deserve to die for associating yourself for a demon!" He then spat into Shikamaru's bloody face. Shikamaru made a grunt and wittily replied, "Yea, cuz I'm the one that beat up a helpless child and stabbed." The Anbu became pissed at this put his hand underneath Shikamaru's rib cage and pulled, completely pulling apart a few ribs and shattering others. Shikamaru screamed in pain, some of the broken ribs were impaling his organs and he was bleeding internally.

"Scum! Jounin! You know what to do." The Jounin nodded and started pulling on Shikamaru's arm. They then enhanced the muscles with chakra and pulled his arms out of his socket and a mass of blood poured out from each. Just then, the ANBU came up and pressed his foot at the back of Shikamaru's neck and crushed it, effectively killing Shikamaru with a disturbing crunch. Then ANBU let out a maniacal laugh and the two Jounin chuckled along with him.

Naruto's Hinode had activated itself and what Naruto saw surprised him. As he saw the Kunai, everything paused. He couldn't move, yet he could see everything in his vision clearly. Every Kunai that that was coming towards him was highlighted red, yellow, or green. Suddenly, they started moving again and going faster, and faster, till it was at normal speed. Out of reflex, he blocked the kunais highlighted in red, the yellow ones he only needed to dodge while the green ones merely went passed him. Effectively, his Hinode highlights which is the most dangerous. Red needing immediate action, yellow needing now or very little, and green were harmless. A corner of his vision turned red and instead of looking, he immediately dodged sideways. It was good that he had done this because a kunai had been there just a mere milliseconds before. He turned around to see that a man had been holding that kunai. Just then 9 Anbu came and flanked him. Naruto was starting to get pissed and with his wind chakra, he moved at a speed that the ANBU couldn't see. Next thing they knew, 6 of them had fallen dead in bloody piles. What they saw horrified them, their spines had been ripped out. They turned to look at a Naruto whose eyes had turned slitted and red, but had the Hinode activated. He then gave a fanged smile as he saw the looks of horror on their faces. "You're fault. You always treated me like a demon, now you'll get to experience first hand what a demon can truly do!" He then ran towards two of them and using his claws, he struck through their chests and pulled out their still beating hearts.

The third one was now backing away in horror, but had trouble moving to due the amount of killer intent Naruto was focusing on the man. Naruto walked slowly and grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him up in the air. The man was now choking due to the tight grip of Naruto. Naruto impaled his stomach and grabbed his spine; he was surprised to see the man still alive so he pulled on the spine making a sickening crunch as he took of the man's head because of the force. He then took out his hand and looked up and saw Shikamaru…dead.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Originally, I was going to keep writing this story, but I was afraid what you guys would think of it, so I left it half way. How do you guys think I should end this? Any ideas?

Ninpou Kamaitachi (1) – sickling winds. Basically is very sharp air used to cut. Blades of air if you like.

Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hachishou (2)- 128 strikes of divinity. No need for explanation if you are a naruto fan.

Doton Doriyuudan (3) – Earth dragon missile


	12. Mayhem

I had realized that I'm not really an angst writer, but many people have sent me PMs and so, I've decided to continue this story until it is finished.

Naruto in three-tailed form: http://images. full image or scroll down until you see the image at the top.)

Naruto's demon form: can't believe that Shikamaru's dead" thought Naruto, _"I thought that lazy bastard would've thought of dying as too troublesome" _He smiled sadly as a red chakra start encircling at his feet. It bubbled at the small of his back and formed a chakra tail. His anger was rising.

A hasty Jounin lunged at Naruto, taking advantage of this moment to try and stab Naruto. The Jounin didn't take into account that Naruto had grown a tail and continued for Naruto. Once within a few feet, he jumped and flew towards Naruto, aiming for his head. To his horror, a chakra tail had wrapped itself around his waist and was effectively burning him alive. The Jounin threw a kunai, only to be intercepted by another chakra tail that had formed. As if it had a mind of its own, the tail wrapped itself around the Jounin's head and crushed it before the man could scream. The body fell to the ground with a thud.

Naruto clutched his heart, feeling the anger consume him. He felt a something burn within his heart and spread throughout his veins. He screamed. He was angry, he was sad but most of all... he wanted to kill. The red chakra at his feet started lashing out energy. Huge gusts of wind emanated from Naruto and any unlucky Jounin or ANBU that were close to him were swept of their feet and pushed back. Naruto was now completely surrounded in the demon fox's cloak. He was grinning. Grinning because he knew that they were all going to die. With a blood curling roar, he attacked...

Many of the enemy ninja froze at the blood lust coming from Naruto. They remembered the day that Kyuubi attacked and some of that not so hardened nins started panicking. After all... who would want to piss off a demon? They clutched their ears as Naruto gave an animalistic roar and they swore that they could hear Kyuubi's own roar mixed with Naruto's. They weren't too far off. With three tails formed, Naruto lunged at a group of Jounin. The Jounin reacted by throwing kunai only to have it blocked by Naruto's three tails. Naruto's fist collided with the ground, making a massive explosion and tearing apart anyone who had been 20 meters away from him. The shock wave that came after it caused many nins to be knocked off their feet.

Naruto was now grinning, but not out of happiness. He was proud to have killed so many with just one single powerful blow. His blood lust and killer intent intensified as his rage grew. Kyuubi's traits and actions had manifested itself in Naruto when the cloak surrounded him. Suddenly, Naruto clutched his chest in pain, the youki was taking its toll on his body. He hissed in pain, hitting the ground with his fist. He threw his head back and roared in pain.

A few of the ANBU didn't want the Kyuubi incident incident to happen again and proceeded to surround Naruto and attack him from all sides. As they came closer, Naruto roared, letting out a sphere of red chakra that slammed into the incoming ninjas. The youki pushed the nins back, then the energy of the attack pushed them even farther and nearly tore them apart. Fear started seeping into the mind's of the ninjas. Naruto didn't even move and he nearly killed their allies. Just by using his youki, Naruto was able to take them out. This was bad, thought one of the ANBU, but there was nothing he could do.

Naruto roared again. The ground beneath him cracked and splintered under the pressure of the youki. He hissed in pain when his skin started peeling off. Blood was pouring out of him at an alarming rate. The blood mixed itself with the youki forming a black cocoon of energy around Naruto, hiding him from the everyone's view. The process inside the cocoon continued until Naruto had no skin and his clothes were burned away. Before he could bleed to death, the youki wrapped itself around Naruto's body making him look like a miniature Kyuubi, but just as deadly.

From outside, everyone saw smoke rise up from the black cocoon, but no one dared attack it since all attacks on Naruto had ended in failure. They waited until something happened and even ignored the other enemy ninjas, too entranced by Naruto.

Hinata was in awe and fear of Naruto. She was worried what had happened to Naruto when she couldn't see him. She was especially worried when she caught the scent of blood. She was grateful though, that she was able to sense Naruto's presence; even if it was hidden by the youki. Thoughts wandering from Naruto, she noticed that everyone had stopped fighting and were more interested in what was happening to Naruto. A sense of anxiety and curiosity overcame her as the cocoon started to fade away...

Naruto was vaguely aware of what was going on, all he felt was intense anger and a killer intent unmatched. Shikamaru's death had really pissed him off and the youki itself wasn't help, but making him even angrier. The youki sent memories of Naruto when he was younger, when he was tortured, beaten, stabbed, and threatened. The youki was feeding off of Naruto's anger, only getting stronger as Naruto recalled those memories. The cocoon around him fell and what everyone saw horrified them. Standing before them... was the Kyuubi reincarnate. Many of the ninja's fell to their knees in panic, cold fear clutching at their hearts. Even the hardened nins felt panicked. Only a Sannin or a Hokage can battle a demon. The utter hopelessness of the situation sunk into their minds. The fear, panic and anxiety when Naruto let out a blood lust filled roar. Many of the weak-minded collapsed to the ground, not being able to handle so much killer intent. Many too, had lost their minds and were rambling incoherent things and a great deal of others ended their own lives then and there, not wanting to face the wrath of a demon. Those still sane looked up and saw the demon raise its arms and slam them _into_ the ground. Nothing happened for a moment. Then the ground started shaking and pieces of rock and stone were lifted... as if something was running beneath the ground. A few of the Jounin's realized this a bit too late and were snatched up by blood red chakra arms. 10 different arms extended from the ones that came from the ground and chased and killed nearby nins. Those caught suffered a terrible fate. The intense blood lust from the youki drove their minds insane as it burned their skin, leaving nothing but ashes.

"_So this is what Naruto-kun was afriad of," _thought Hinata sadly, _"He was afraid of letting of getting angry and releasing the Kyuubi"_

This wasn't Naruto, she thought. Naruto would never do this! Naruto was a kind soul, who had endured many hardships, but stayed on top. He never let anything bring him down. Naruto would never kill out of joy or sport. But she couldn't help but fear when she felt _joy_, of all things, radiate from Naruto when he killed someone. She saw those chakra arms wrap around its _prey_ and drive it insane while burning it to ashes. The screams sent shivers down her spine. Naruto _frightened_ her. She was hesitant to admit it. No, what was she thinking? She was afraid of the youki and the demon inside of her. The Naruto she knew was connected to warm, happy emotions. So filled with energy that it seem to pass onto others and give them hope. The Naruto she knew cared too much for his friends and would risk his life for his friends. That's basically what he was doing, though, in a different way. She noticed something. In all of the anger, blood lust, and killer intent, she could tell that Naruto wasn't complete gone. In the roars that the miniature Kyuubi made, she could detect a hint of sadness. That little bit of sadness was enough to nearly bring her to tears that she could ever doubt Naruto. That sadness made her realize that he still had his humanity, even if he was controlled by demonic chakra. She knew what had happened to Naruto when he was younger, she knew because she had followed. She also knew because he had told her. She heard another roar and saw that foolhardy ninja attack Naruto from behind and had stabbed Naruto with a kunai. This did nothing. The chakra merely pushed it out and a half-body formed on Naruto's back. The scared nin pissed his pants when he saw both heads turn around to face him. Two arms lashed out at him and struck that scared nin and the chest. Naruto's second body used its arms to pry open the nin _slowly_. Hinata heard the pained cries of the nin, as well as the bones cracking and separating. She couldn't help but shiver at the brutality. She turned and looked the other way and didn't see the blood spurting from the man's chest, nor did she see when Naruto neatly plucked the nins heart out and crush it.

After that spectacle, no one dared to attack Naruto hand to hand. Some decided to use Ninjutsu on him, but that failed as the demon cloak merely repelled them. One even tried to surround him in a cocoon of earth, but Naruto merely walked through it, melting all the mud. Suddenly, Naruto started shaking and released bubbles of red and blue chakra. They floated in the sky momentarily before Naruto started gathering it in front of him. All the small red and chakra balls started fusing and formed a huge ball of black chakra. It was easily the size of a chair but suddenly, it compacted into the size of a walnut. The pressure it released caused the ground to crack. Many nins were afraid. The amount of chakra in that ball was more than they had ever sensed in anyone, even a Hokage's. There fear grew more. If that chakra ball contained more chakra than a Hokage, how much did the demon have? As if one wasn't enough, Naruto vibrated once more and did the same process, creating another chakra ball. The second one, however, went high into the sky and disappeared from view. The only way one could notice it was there was the way the clouds hugged the chakra ball and spiraled around it.

The first chakra ball was, too the horror of everyone, swallowed by Naruto. Nothing seemed to happen at first, until Naruto's body grew to six times its size. It would've been a comical site, had it not been for the fact that Naruto had killed so many nins already. Naruto opened his mouth. There was a bright light emanating from his mouth. The ANBU's, and a few Jounins, who were sane were puzzled by this. Naruto's body shifted and his legs spread out, then his body suddenly compressed and released an extremely dense beam of chakra towards the enemy. Anyone within thirty meters of the beam was instantly vaporized. The beam continued until it was out of sight... then about 14 seconds later, everyone heard a huge explosion. They turned to look around and saw the explosion rise, almost meeting the clouds. To everyone's relief, it did not expand, but merely continued vertically. Huge gusts of winds were, caused by the explosion, reached Konoha and uprooted plants, knocked people off their feet, flipped baskets, and destroyed old buildings. To Hinata's great relief, the civilians had already evacuated Konoha into the Hokage mountain and other safe havens.

Naruto suddenly lifted up his arms and seen a beam of youki towards the sky and connected with the ball. The clouds started swirling faster and faster around the ball, electricity dancing across the sky as the energy intensified. Orbs of light separated themselves from the main chakra ball and created their own mini vortex's in the sky. Those orbs started pulsating, gaining in intensity. What happened next was the most beautiful thing anyone had seen, and the last thing they'll ever see...

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliffhanger no jutsu! Well, I'm back and finally decided to continue. Sorry I didn't update in a while, I'm not really an angst writer and focused my energy on my other story. But here it is! Tell me how I did and I hope you like it. I still don't know how to really end it though...


	13. Naruto and Deidara's wish

Well, I'm glad people are actually still WAITING for this story. So, I've decided not to disappoint, but forgive me if my stories don't come out quickly.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

The red chakra lighting flitted across the sky, casting shadows and lighting up the sky red. The youki lightning would crash into the spinning orbs, letting lose a shriek. Wisps of multi-colored energy fell from the sky at a slow pace, almost at a standstill. It was a marvelous sight to behold, the soft glow was wonderful on the eyes and very relaxing, but what lurked behind this seemingly serene scene?

Everyone was to busy staring at the sky, enjoying the light show. They felt strange sense of calm wash over their bodies. _A calm before a storm_, thought one ninja. Little did he know how _right_ he was.

Naruto's demon fox's cloak was temporarily fading away as he continued feeding his chakra to the sky. His cloudy mind struggled to get a hold on any amount of control that he could possible have. After all, he didn't want his friends to come to any harm, especially if he was the cause of it. The chakra cloak was fading especially quickly around the chest area, leaving an exposed amount of singed flesh. It hurt. He couldn't help but grunt in pain, the youki had done a number on him. It was a miracle had had any skin, he guess the youki didn't want him to die yet...

One particular ninja heard the grunt and noticed that the demon was in it's moment of weakness. Snapping his thoughts from the sky, trying desperately not to look back up, he lunged at Naruto with kunai in hand. He was charging and Naruto couldn't do anything about it since his other body parts were mostly in control by the youki. The youki couldn't do anything about it either since it didn't have full control of Naruto either. It was a lose-lose situation. With a final leap, the ninja glided towards Naruto, ready to stab him in the heart...

"Konoha senpuu!" A foot came crashing to the side of the ninja's face, shattering the bone. With a yelp, the body fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto looked over the green-clad ninja and recognized him. His name was Lee...

"Lee..." Naruto said with a raspy voice. He had a coppery taste in his mouth, indicating that he was bleeding from the inside as well.

Lee held up a hand, "Don't talk Naruto. I know all about the beast within you. It's very youthful of you to have carried such a burden and not letting anyone know about it! TRULY THE BURNING FIRE'S OF YOUTH ARE IN YOU!" Lee said, making a pose while streams of tears washed down his cheeks. How is it that, in this moment of seriousness and destruction, one could act so... stupid. That's what Naruto thought. He was thrown out of his thoughts when he felt more chakra start flowing through his body. It burned and ached. It felt like his insides were on fire, it felt like needles were jabbing at ever chakra point in his body, it felt like he was about to explode. However, his hands still remained facing the sky in absolute defiance to what their host was feeling.

Lee flinched at the sudden yelp of pain and even though Naruto was trying to double over, it seemed to him that his arms were possessed. Naruto looked up to Lee, staring at him with burning red eyes, "Lee... I... need you... to...t-to take everyone away. I..." He coughed up some blood, not that anyone could've noticed since the sky was flashing red light, "Please... do it... I have a BAD feeling... about this..." He coughed a bit more, before taking in a deep breath and trying to control his nerves.

"Why Naruto-kun?" He asked, puzzled. To him, everything seemed serenely calm... besides the dead bodies lying on the ground.

"Just...Just DO IT!" Naruto strongly emphasized. Lee was a bit taken back by the harsh tone, but he could understand. Somehow, he knew it was for the protection of his loved ones, now he could understand _that_. Lee simply nodded and, taking of his weights, dashed towards the surviving rookie nine. He came up to them and noticed that they're eyes had a far-off look in them. They all seemed to be staring at the sky...

Lee looked up, and noticed how beautiful it was. The wisps of energy were soothing on the eyes. He had a funny thought that they looked like dwarf sized angels coming from heaven. He wanted to keep looking... and looking...

"_Just DO IT!_" Rang through his head like an alarm. He quickly shifted his eyes and figured that they were too far gone in what he presumed was a genjutsu. One by one, he ran to them and lifted them up. Even after picking them up, they still seemed to be entranced. Lee figured that once the jutsu, or whatever technique Naruto was doing, finished, the effects would wear off. He darted towards the outskirts of Konoha, then darted along the tress, trying to escape from an ever increasing amount of killer intent...

Naruto was panting in agony, he hissed every time pulses of chakra washed over him. He would sweat, but he didn't have skin where the chakra was. He gritted his teeth until the pain became to unbearable and let out an unearthly howl. The howl seemed to have reverberated in the sky since it seemed to spark even more at the sound of the howl. The flashes came a bit quicker, more intense, but at the same time, nothing changed. Suddenly...

Sasori was standing next to Deidara, who was smirking. "Hn, see? I told ya! Even the Kyuubi host, or the Kyuubi, seems to think that art is a BLAST!" The mouths in his hands open and closed in excitement, "There's no way that amount of energy is going to be used to _persevere_ something!"

Sasori, who was in his puppet costume, merely looked head. He was getting impatient, he hated waiting for things to happen. This was ironic since he preferred to think of art as everlasting. One would've thought that he wouldn't have the patience to look at the same art over and over again. A stream of light caught Sasori's eye and he turned to it. One of the orbs had sent a stream of light towards the ground... nothing happened. Deidara was a bit disappointed until...

Naruto's lips moved on their own, muttering in some sort of old archaic language. Even more chakra was blasted through his arms, searing pain as a side effect. He saw one of the orbs in the sky light up, and send a beam down. It touched the ground with an ear-piercing shriek, but nothing much happened. The other orbs started spinning faster and an audible hum was emanating from them. They too spat out streams of light, only, this time, they were colored. Red, green, blue, purple, and yellow streams started streaking towards the ground. One of the beams missed a Jounin, but suddenly the Jounin started screaming in pain. A blue bolt landed next to him, icing over where it had landed and making the air around it unbearably cold. His legs partially froze up to the knee. He lost his balanced and fell back, and found himself missing his leg from the knee down. He screamed in horror as he saw his legs still 'standing' there, then his scream was a pain. No one seemed to noticed, every was still staring at the wisps of energy, that were much closer than previously. Instead of a soft glow, they seemed to be humming angrily at the city of Konoha. One could almost feel as if they were radiating their own killer intent. The orbs in the sky no longer shined white, but released red arcs of electricity. That's when it happened, all the orbs in the sky released multiple beams of colored energy, incinerating, freezing, consuming, killing any living thing that happened to be in it's path. The green one was the one that the nins would be afraid of... if they weren't focusing one the wisps of angrily humming energy that dropped down from the sky. The green on was a beauty, it sent cracks along the person's body, making it leak blood. The pain unbearable, but not enough to kill the person. Said person's skin would fold upon itself, crushing the bones and organs inside and then... it would implode and vanish... without a trace.

A few of the stronger willed Shinobi snapped out of the genjutsu and were running for their lives. The orbs of energy seemed to have a different opinion about that and sent their arcs of red electricity to the wisps of energy, who energized it, then bounced it back to the ground, chasing the fleeing Shinobi. The lightning, melted through and Shinobi and incinerated anyone that got to close. The excess energy that leaked from the red lightning gave first degree burns to anyone within 40 meters of it...

Naruto was panting heavily, the chakra was damaging his body faster then it would repair it. At this point, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He would either die from the chakra burning him, or the pain. He gasped in more pain, a fifth tail was growing. His muscles, if he had any, tensed as more chakra surged then ever before. Kyuubi's chakra didn't seem to add up no! It increased exponentially after the fourth tail. As the fire consumed Naruto, who thought he was a goner, it dispersed, revealing fiery red _fur_. Naruto's eyes blurred, he was slowly losing consciousness. His body finally couldn't take that added pressure and the black consumed his vision. _"heh... fuzzy better have taken my Hinata-hime somewhere safe or I'll kick his ass...if I make it out alive"_ he thought sadly, then half happily and sadly, he smiled, _"Won't Anko be pissed that she couldn't have sex with me? She'll prolly rape my dead body... heh... necrophilia. Hinata-hime... I will always... love.. yo-" _and with that, the darkness consume him, no longer feeling the pain, letting his body blissfully rest for what may be his final time...

With a final roar, the youki unleashed a sphere of youki that encompassed the entire of Konoha. The red lighting bounced of the chakra sphere and with more power, continued tearing up the streets of Konoha, killing anyone in it's path. Hight pressure air seemed to be sucking the sphere towards where the youki emanated from. Those Shinobi that thought they might've had a chance to escape now knew that this was their doom... this was their demise... this was their hell. They could already feel the Shinigami's presence lurking within the sphere of death. Many lost their footing and were either vaporized by the wall of chakra, or were swept closer to Naruto, only to prolong their own death. The sphere itself crushed everything in its wake. It leveled buildings easily and without hesitation. It burnt any and all living things. The wisps of energy close to the wall, got slammed into and the energy caused them to take off at high velocities. It bore holes through anything in its path, including Shinobi. The wisps of energy crashed into each other, gaining more speed and energy, thus peperring and riddling the Shinobi and structures will holes the size of an oranges.

A deafening roar echoed through the inside of the sphere. It was the sound of death and everyone knew that, those that were inside that is. The wall seemed to being to be getting faster, almost as if it was eager to unite itself with Naruto. 'Naruto' had finally stopped raising his arms and now had them outstretched. His claws, sharp as steel, pulsated with raw power. It shot of strings of youki in all direction, attaching itself to the oncoming sphere and almost seemed to be pulling it towards Naruto. It picked up extra speed was finally half a mile away from Naruto. Finally, it reached it's point about 20 meters from Naruto. The sphere roared and shrieked with the power as it finally started collapsing in and on itself. The smaller it became, the more pressure was exerted on the ground. Many of the Shinobi started coughing up blood, not being able to take being 'squeezed' by the red youki. For some, it was already too great and their bones cracked and split, sticking out of the skin, until finally being crushed absolutely. The stronger ones could barely their crouching position as the sphere was _slowly_ collapsing, almost as if taunting them, knowing that they would suffer before and after death. A animalistic, yet demonic chuckle erupted from 'Naruto', frightening everyone. It was at that moment that they _finally_ realized that, it was their fault that Naruto was about to destroy Konoha. Their fault, flashes and rand random memories raced across their mind's eye, reminding them of the atrocities they had committed against a poor, lonely, and scared child. Only, they _were_ that child and could feel the suffering's of Naruto through his own eyes. They had finally realized they were wrong, finally realized that what they did wasn't right, finally realized that Naruto was a good person, finally realized that Naruto wasn't a demon, but host, finally! Alas, it was too late. Their deaths were imminent and over the roar of the sphere, against the pressure pressing against them, all paused for a moment, they found the Shingami's cold eyes staring at them hungrily, wanting to devour their souls. Stricken with fear, they did not move and eventually the sphere had finally reached them and were not incinerated, but crushed and pushed towards Naruto. The youki's bloodlust caused even greater fear to be instilled in their tainted hearts. With one final cry the sphere collapsed...

Deidara was watching, along with Sasori, as the sphere grew smaller and smaller until it was nearly gone. Suddenly, it imploded, disappearing. Deidara hn'd in disappointment. He really wanted to see something explode since it was kinda hard to see through the sphere. Almost as if the youki had heard him, out of nowhere, a giant ball of white heat started expanding where the red sphere had collapsed. It was expanding at an alarming rate, already it was half the size of Konoha. Within a second or 2 of the initial appearance, gusts of wind tore across the landscape; shredding trees, uplifting them, crushing rocks. A loud rumble was heard and felt as the sphere continued expanding. The wind rushed past Deidara and Sasori, Deidara who was grinning like a madman. He was absolutely giddy and happy. Even HIS special technique wasn't that explosive! He smiled even more at the aftermath. Nothing was left but glass and charred ash. Not even a single dead body, everything had been incinerated.

"This was TRULY a once in a lifetime experience, eh Sasori?" Deidara asked. Sasori merely continued staring, then turned to walk away back their base. Deidara was in too much of a good mood to let Sasori ruin it for him. He merely followed him back, wanting to tell everyone about what they saw...

Lee had put down the genins plus Shikamaru's dead body. He didn't know much about Shikamaru, but he still mourned for a companion's loss. He did know something about Shikamaru, he remembered that he liked to watch and stare at clouds. Lee just happened to find a wide plain, with a nice and gentle breeze flowing across it, swaying the grass beneath it. This part didn't seem to have any youki in the sky, so he laid Shikamaru's body on the ground, facing up. Lee nodded, first he would try to wake the others, then give a proper funeral to Shikamaru. He walked back to the others, who were sitting near a stream somewhere in the forest. As he faded from the clearing, a blue orb seemed to be floating around, wandering aimlessly. It came upon Shikamaru and it's light intensified a bit before going back to its normal brightness. A blue ray of light slowly emanated from the orb, and enveloped Shikamaru's body. Wisps of whitish blue energy fell from the orb onto Shikamaru and seeped into his skin. Then the orb itself burst and surrounded Shikamaru. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. All one would notice was a boy who was laying on the grass, staring at the sky with eyes opened in fascination...

XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

I think I did pretty good on this chapter. What do you guys think? Oddly, I write better when I'm tired, weird huh? Please review and tell me if you have any other ideas to add to this story!


	14. The End?

Sorry about taking so long for this chapter, since my last few chapters (from both stories) were kinda crapy, I decided to take extra time and write this chapter carefully. This chapter is a little somber and a bit sad, so bring a tissue if you have one.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shikamaru stared at the sky in fascination. One minute, he remembered being mortally wounded, then he had woken up. "Tch, How troublesome." Shikamaru said, wondering if it all had been a dream. It seemed too real for it to _not _have been a dream, but here he was, perfectly unscathed. He let out a sigh and that's when he noticed something. He felt someone pull at him, beckoning him to move. He dismissed it as an overly hyper imagination, but when that feeling came back with intensity he decided that he couldn't ignore it. Reluctantly, he pulled himself up. As he got up, he noticed that his clothing seemed to have been war-torn, which sent flashes of Konoha's destruction rampaging through his mind. He silently gasped at the horrid images that had flashed before him, especially one in particular. It was imbued in his mind's eye, taunting him, agonizingly relentless. It was his death. Though burned in his mind's eye, the image was fleeting and only lasted half a second before something terribly frightening appeared. At first all he could see was an eye, a red-slitted eye—which emanated an unholy amount of killer intent and rage and seemed to be staring back at him. His eyes widened and he clutched his ears when he heard a piercing roar resound within his mind. He lost focus and the only thing he could hear for a few seconds was that same roar, which seemed all too familiar to Shikamaru. Abruptly, the roaring stopped and all the memories had vanished from his mind, leaving residual effects, but not the memories themselves. He tried to recall them, almost desperately. If there was one thing that irked Shikamaru, it was knowing something and not being able to recall it.

He pulled his hands away from their place and placed them in their corresponding pockets. Momentarily dismissing why his clothes were so torn up, he opted to focus on why he was feeling such dread and anguish. Anguish, he was experiencing it, but it seemed to not have been coming from him but from another presence residing in him. He scoffed at the idea, unless someone had sealed a demon inside of him, there's no way something else could reside in him. Suddenly, the word demon echoed in his mind, and that's when the destruction of Konoha was made real in his mind's eye. Images of red waves of red chakra destroying everything. Then these wisps of light that were soft and gentle, until archs started shooting out of them and scorching anything they touched. The next image caused him to pale to a deathly white, the image was of Naruto in his Kyuubi form, releasing chakra into the sky in a seemingly endless stream. Again, the memories stopped abruptly and the force that was pulling him pulled harder. He finally got his legs to move again, but they didn't seem to correspond to his will—almost like a puppeteer controlling his puppets; his footsteps weren't coordinated.

As he was walking, he noticed that a lot of the trees were bent, cut up, or just plain uprooted. Almost like an after effect, he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. He could sense blood lust even though there was not a single soul in site. _"Not a single soul... could it be? No. It couldn't be... could it?"_ Shikamaru shook his head at thinking something so preposterous, so crazy, so far-fetched... so possible.

His footsteps stopped, but his body didn't and he almost toppled over the cliff. His body was leaning over the cliff and was on the verge of falling. He noticed that at the bottom of the cliff were some uprooted trees, rubble, and destroyed buildings. _"Buildings?"_ Shikamaru thought distraughtly. He looked up quickly, almost breaking his neck at the speed at which he did it. His eyes widened at what he was seeing. What was he seeing? Absolutely _nothing_. THAT'S what frightened him. Where he thought Konoha should be was nothing but a smoldering crater of charred earth and glass. His body suddenly wouldn't respond and became frozen. He was having a hard time accepting that his home was destroyed. Being a man of logic, this was quite the irony for him but this was no time to laugh. He remained there, staring somberly. Nothing was there, not a single thing. It was a vast crater of emptiness. His heart suddenly dropped and he felt weak at the knees, but he did not topple for that would mean his death. His mouth opened, almost as if to scream but not a single sound came out. His strength was slowly draining away to the point where he almost couldn't stand up anymore. So he did the next best thing and fell backwards on his rear end which caused a jolt of pain to reverberate in his spine. That welcome pain momentarily distracted him from his _sight-seeing_ and brought him back to reality. _"Did no one survive?!" _He thought fearfully. The Nara was starting to sweat profusely as the thought kept rushing through his mind in an endless torrent—almost like it was trying to break the dam that was his mind.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he reflexively grabbed the hand and tried to snap it, but stopped when a soft voice spoke out, "It's hard seeing your home destroyed."

Shikamaru turned his head and looked to see Hinata staring at the crater. The slight wind blew her head to the side, emphasizing her natural beauty and grace—but this was not something that Shikamaru paid heed to, but the words she had just said. It was almost as if she was referring to a person and not Konoha. He suddenly remembered Naruto in his demonic form and wondered what exactly had happened after he died, but he also remembered that it wasn't Naruto in control.

He squeezed her hand lightly, trying to think logically again and not with emotions clouding his judgment. His shoulder suddenly felt wet and he looked up to see Hinata crying. "Oh Naruto..." She whispered with the utmost care, almost afraid of disturbing his image if she spoke his name too loudly. The drips of water that were coming down her cheeks now came down as small trickles of tears. She had a look of turmoil and anguish written all over her face, showing what her voice was hiding. "Naruto..." She spoke his name once again, now showing the sorrow that was only made known from the look on her face. Shikamaru felt a wave of sympathy at the pained look on her face so he stood up, though not really knowing what to do. _"Women are so troublesome..." _He mentally sighed and did the only thing he could do—he hugged her.

Hinata welcomed the comfort and returned it, laying her face on the front of his shoulder and staining his torn shirt with tears. All she could think of was of Naruto and those images that he been flashing through her mind earlier. Is that what had happened? She didn't know and she didn't want to believe it until she saw the crater. The crater shattered all her hope of him surviving as she remembered him being sucked into the collapsing sphere of chakra. _"Naruto..."_ She kept repeating over in her mind, almost as if saying it would bring him back to life.

Almost as if Kami had heard her wish, they both heard a voice. It was deep, it was pained, it was comforting... it was Naruto's voice, "Hey Shikamaru, don't think that you can steal my girl away from me!" Both people turned to locate his voice as relief washed over them, especially Hinata. When they they saw him coming from behind a tree, their sudden relief vanished. Though he had a grin on his face, his eyes look pained. The culprit was obvious, it had been the Kyuubi's chakra. It had burned away parts of his skin leaving only muscle, if that. His left elbow lacked skin and muscle and was showing the bone. Multiple scars criss-crossed paths against his chest and what frightened Hinata the most were gaping holes in his body that revealed some of his organs. One hole in particular revealed half of his heart and part of his left lung. Shikamaru stared in morbid fascination at how Naruto was still alive while Hinata's panic level was rising with each second that passed by. The level of panic increased four-fold as she saw that his heart was slowing down as was his breathing. The grin on Naruto's face disappeared as his lips formed a thin line indicating the intense pain he was suffering. Hinata was now fearing for his life and she had every right to when he suddenly collapsed on the ground. Looks like Kami had a twisted sense of humor.

Despair, sorrow, pain, anguish—these were the emotions that were ravaging Hinata's already damaged mind. The despair choked her while the fear froze her from moving. The sorrow weakened her body while anguish helped. She refused to give up hope however and in a single moment, she regained control of her body and sprinted towards Naruto with Shikamaru in tow. Hinata reached him first and after she sat on her knees she flipped him over. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of relief when she noticed that his heart was still pumping and his breathing still kept going. She failed to notice that the gaping holes were slightly smaller than before she had arrived. A moment later, Shikamaru stumbled next to Hinata and kneeled. He looked at Naruto and noticed that he had lost consciousness, but that didn't stop him from having an anguished look on his face. His body would spasm, sometimes a mere flinch, sometimes and uncontrollable jerk. He saw Hinata pull Naruto onto her lap very gently and she started stroking his hair while whispering his name. That seemed to reverse some of the pain etched onto his face. The look of pure agony was now just a pained look. Shikamaru let out a silent gasp as he felt something tug his heart, almost physically. It tugged even harder and he was almost thrown forwards by the unseen force. Suddenly, Shikamaru started glowing a light, ethereal glow that encompassed his being. The light pulsed and from the tips of his fingers, it jumped onto Naruto. As the glow started surrounding Naruto it drained itself from Shikamaru.

Hinata could only look on in wonder and confusion as to what was going on. Seeing no negative side effects, she assumed that it was beneficial for Naruto. After the transfer had completed, a moment of silence presented itself upon the group. Both stared at Naruto expectantly, wanting to know what had happened, why it had happened, and if it helped Naruto. Hinata was the first to notice movement behind Naruto's eyelids, causing her heart to nearly skip a beat out of joy. She failed to noticed that the wounds were completely closed and his elbow was starting to regrow muscle—Shikamaru did notice though, but stayed silent. All Hinata could focus on was Naruto's face, hoping to catch a glimpse of his deep, endless blue eyes. Her heart skipped another beat when he opened his eyes half ways. They stayed like that for a moment, puzzling Hinata. She squeaked lightly when she heard Naruto's sudden voice, "Looks like that bastard fox had more of a heart than I gave him credit for." He chuckled humorlessly, recalling the fact that the Kyuubi had stayed in the other realm.

_Flashback_

_As the walls of the sphere were closing around him, he felt as if he was being pulled apart. He howled/screamed in pain as the youki burned holes in his body. Those holes released unearthly amounts of youki and they formed in front of Naruto. It was there that, through the pain he was experiencing, noticed that it wasn't youki, but Kyuubi's soul! As the soul completed its separation, Naruto fell to his knees and the youki around him disappeared, easing a lot of the pain. He gasped for some air and struggled to maintain consciousness. A fleeting image of Hinata raced across his weary mind, but that alone kept him going. The walls stopped momentarily and after Kyuubi's soul had formed a fox visage, Kyuubi turned and spoke to Naruto, **"Kit, right now we're not in Konoha, or even this planet, but a different dimension."**_

"_Well... we're definitely... not in Konoha anymore..." He managed between gasps._

"_**Glad to see that I haven't damaged your spirits kit." **He saw Naruto cough up some blood and noticed that he had almost no skin left, even most of his muscle was gone now. Naruto fought to stay conscious, though, and seemed to be succeeding. **"You definitely have a will of fire kit and for that I'm going to repay you for all that suffering you've been through," **Naruto's gaze was upon the Kyuubi now and there was a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes, **"I'm going to send you back to your normal dimension. Usually it would require ones soul after death for me to allow this, but since there are an abundance of souls already here, I think I'll let that rule slip by."**_

_Naruto managed a smile on his face, however pained it was. Kyuubi then decided to lend some of his chakra to Naruto to heal some of the wounds, though he couldn't heal all since he was low on chakra from the trans-dimensional warp. Kyuubi remembered the orbs, which were floating in the sky and keeping the walls of the youki at bay. He suddenly had an idea, but kept it to himself knowing that Naruto would be grateful later. **"Looks like it's time to say good-bye kit"** Kyuubi said as he opened a dark red portal which pulled Naruto closer to it. Naruto felt like he had to say something to the fox before he left and so he did, "Thanks Kyuubi, looks like you weren't such a bastard fox after all. So long fluffy!" and before Kyuubi could reply, Naruto was sucked into the portal with a loud explosion following after it. Kyuubi chuckled a bit and then sent one of the blue chakra spheres into another portal. As that sphere vanished, the other spheres started destabilizing and continued their envelopment of the area. Kyuubi looked at the people who were in absolute fear of the Kyuub, who had just been released. They had every right to fear when he let out a sinister chuckle..._

_Naruto was leaning with his back against a tree in the real world, happy to be... not at home per se but happy to be alive nonetheless. His ears perked up when he thought he heard someone whisper his name. A moment later, he heard that same voice call his name, but it was laced with sorrow. He recognized it as Hinata's voice and decided to come out of hiding..._

_End Flashback_

Hinata saw a bit of sadness in his eyes though his faced remained neutral. Even though she didn't like the fact that he had a demon sealed within him, she assumed that they had formed some sort of friendship or else Naruto wouldn't have been sad. Hinata leaned forward, her breasts slightly pressing at the top of his head, and kissed his forehead. After she had pulled away, he looked deeply into Naruto's eyes. They seemed to be glowing and basking in her attention. Naruto reached over himself and cupped Hinata's face gently and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She in return grabbed his hand and pulled it closer to her face, hoping that nothing like this would ever happen again, hoping that they could just stay like that forever. With their gazes locked onto each other, they felt their heart strings pull at them, urging them to kiss. They happily complied as Hinata leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against Naruto's in a tender and passionate kiss. Hinata's heart fluttered and felt like she was about to explode with all the happiness that was overwhelming her. Naruto was the same and he felt like he could stay like this forever, in Hinata's care, and no one to bother them. The pulled away after a while and just continued looking at each other with ever loving gazes. Just then, they heard sobbing and they both turned their heads towards the source. The source was Lee who was crying his eyes out and was sniffling. "THE... THE F-FIRES OF YOUTH B-B-BURN WITHIN Y-YOU!" He said between sobs, then blew his nose with his shirt, staining it with snot—not that one could tell since they were both green.

Naruto and Hinata smiled, not annoyed for once at Lee's antics. They realized that there was some truth in those words that seemed like nonsense to everyone. They faced each other once more, smiled, and kissed once again. After a moment of silence, Naruto said in a hushed whisper, "Tomorrow, we rebuild Konoha in our image!" Hinata giggled as a sudden thought crossed her mind, then she replied, "Yes Hokage!" This earned a huge grin from Naruto and another kiss from Naruto. What lay ahead four our couple? Only Kami knew.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So... what did you think? Should I continue this, or make a different story completely? Tell me what you thought about this! I hoped I did well on this! Please review!


End file.
